Tempus Bella Prensareque
by BekindRemind
Summary: HPLM-Combattre ne suffit plus, il faut détruire la source du mal et remonter le temps. Mais lorsqu'Harry se retrouve face à un Draco bébé et à un Voldemort aux sommets de sa puissance, tout semble soudain plus compliqué. Coé Bliblou/Na-Chan2
1. 0 Prologue

Titre : Tempus Bella Prensareque

Auteurs : Na-chan2 - _Remind_ - & Bliblou - _Bekind_ -

Couple : HP/Lulu

Dislaimer : Tout est à JKR, à part la trame de l'histoire et l'écriture, évidemment.

Résumé : Pour gagner la guerre, combattre ne suffit plus, il faut détruire la source du mal et remonter le temps. Mais lorsqu'Harry se retrouve face à un Draco bébé, à un Lucius bientôt veuf et à un Voldemort aux sommets de sa puissance, tout semble soudain plus compliqué.

* * *

**TEMPUS BELLA PRENSAREQUE**

_Le temps de faire la guerre et de courtiser_

0. Prologue.

Les mains appuyées sur le bord du lavabo, Harry scrutait avec attention le miroir. Une fois n'est pas coutume, son reflet était muet et le laissait seul avec ses pensées.

Sa barbe avait poussé à un point tel qu'il était passé du style « Wolverine » au style « homme des cavernes », ainsi que l'accusait gentiment Ginny – Dean avait commis la pire erreur de sa vie lorsqu'il avait fait découvrir à la rouquine le cinéma. De même, ses cheveux avaient poussé et il devait maintenant les attacher pour ne pas qu'ils entravent ses mouvements.

Alors que, distraitement, il sortait son rasoir et commençait à faire disparaître sa barbe, il continuait à étudier son image. Il ne ressemblait plus en rien à son père ou à sa mère et c'était tout à la fois une bénédiction et une malédiction : une bénédiction parce que, durant ses études, il était trop reconnaissable, on pouvait sans peine l'identifier dans une foule et une malédiction parce qu'ainsi s'effaçait le dernier lien qui le reliait à sa famille.

Sa tâche achevée, il noua ses cheveux et réarrangea le col de sa chemise. Aujourd'hui, il devait rencontrer un contact qui semblait assez prometteur pour les aider dans leur lutte contre Voldemort et il se devait, ainsi que lui avaient répété Hermione et Ginny en chœur, d'« être présentable ».

Il quitta finalement la salle de bains et rejoignit les quelques membres de la Résistance qui étaient levés à cette heure matinale. Molly était déjà présente dans la Cuisine, ainsi qu'à son habitude, et avait préparé un petit déjeuner gargantuesque pour tout le monde – la sorcière s'était attribuée la tâche de s'assurer que tout le monde mange bien. Hermione était également déjà levée, tout comme Abelforth – aucune surprise là-dessus – et il y avait également Georges et Tonks, ses deux partenaires pour la mission du jour. D'ailleurs, cela se remarquait car ils étaient les trois seuls habillés de façon moldue, dans la mesure où leur contact leur avait donné rendez-vous dans un café de Londres.

- Je continue à dire que ce n'est pas prudent, lui lança son amie en guise de bonjour.

Harry leva les yeux au ciel et attrapa une assiette et une tasse de café avant de s'asseoir à ses côtés.

- Bonjour Hermione, est-ce que tu as bien dormi cette nuit ? Moi aussi, c'est vraiment gentil de l'avoir demandé.

- Tu n'as pas besoin de me parler comme ça Harry, je m'inquiète juste pour toi !

- Je sais, je sais, je suis désolé.

Il soupira et avala une gorgée du liquide sombre, se brulant presque la langue au passage – mais le café devait se boire chaud, s'il était tiède ou, pire encore, froid, c'était écœurant.

- On en a déjà parlé, tenta de raisonner le Survivant, sachant que ses partenaires ne feraient rien pour l'aider – tous des lâches. C'est peut-être une situation risquée, mais les risques sont contrôlés et réduits, de sorte qu'ils deviennent acceptables.

La jeune sorcière fronça les sourcils et finit par se lever.

- Fais comme tu le sens !

Sa voix claqua dans la pièce alors que Hermione s'en allait, faisant craquer le plancher du vieux manoir qu'ils occupaient alors qu'elle se déplaçait avec rage.

La maison des Black avait été compromise à cause de Kreattur et, bien qu'elle servait encore à accueillir les nouveaux membres pendant leur période de « probation », le QG avait été déménagé dans un vieux manoir de la campagne anglaise que Harry avait acheté, sous une fausse identité, avec l'argent dont il avait hérité suite au décès de Sirius.

- Ne t'inquiète pas Harry, ça ne doit pas être sa bonne semaine.

Il ne put s'empêcher de rire face à la grimace qu'arborait Georges. C'était devenu si _rare_ de l'entendre plaisanter depuis le décès de son jumeau.

Et le Survivant avait un peu peur de partir en mission avec lui parce que le Weasley avait un comportement presque désespéré, comme s'il ne souhaitait rien de plus que de rejoindre son frère mais qu'il n'osait pas les abandonner en plein combat. Si cette foutue guerre avait un côté positif – s'il pouvait le tourner ainsi – c'était d'avoir donné une raison de vivre à Georges.

- Allez les enfants, c'est l'heure d'y aller, s'exclama Tonks en se levant.

Et cela ne servait à rien de protester que ni lui ni leur partenaire n'étaient des enfants – même si c'était ce qu'il fit.

oOo

Harry sirotait tranquillement un nouveau café – il s'était levé plus tôt qu'il n'en avait l'habitude ce matin, il fallait bien compenser – au « Legend' », le lieu de rendez-vous fixé par leur contact.

Georges et Tonks étaient assis quelques mètres plus loin sur sa gauche – jouant plus ou moins le rôle de gardes du corps cette fois-ci – et se comportaient comme des amoureux pour éviter d'attirer l'attention sur eux.

- Monsieur Potter ?

Il leva la tête pour croiser le regard d'un homme d'une quarantaine d'années. Ses cheveux étaient déjà presque entièrement gris mais ses yeux verts demeuraient perçants, le scrutant de derrière une fine paire de lunettes en métal.

- J'ai un désavantage par rapport à vous, je ne connais pas votre nom.

Le sorcier sourit et prit place face à lui, sans jamais le quitter du regard.

- Je suis Johann Oaker, un archéomage.

- Je ne veux pas vous offenser, monsieur, mais en quoi pouvez-vous nous aider ?

Une serveuse arriva à ce moment-là, et l'archéologue commanda un grand café, souriant et plaisantant gentiment avec la jeune femme.

- J'ai consacré ma vie à la recherche d'un artefact bien particulier, commença-t-il aussitôt qu'elle se fut éloignée.

oOo

- Si vous voulez, il y a des chambres au premier étage, vous pouvez choisir celle que vous désirez. L'endroit n'est pas entièrement sûr, mais il demeure extrêmement bien protégé.

- Je comprends, merci pour tout.

Johann lui adressa un sourire reconnaissant et fatigué avant de disparaître dans les escaliers.

Harry attendit quelques instants de plus, respirant profondément pour essayer de calmer sa respiration. Les gens disaient que Voldemort était effrayant ? C'était tout simplement parce qu'ils n'avaient jamais dû assister à une réunion précipitée des membres les plus importants de la Résistance tout en sachant qu'ils allaient se faire réprimer pour les dernières actions qu'ils avaient commises.

Ils étaient une sacrée bande de cinglés après tout.

- Allez, Harry, tout va bien se passer, murmura Hermione après avoir passé un bras autour de ses épaules.

- Tu me parles de nouveau toi ?

- Plus pour longtemps ! répondit-elle et, si ses mots pouvaient paraître accusateurs, son ton les démentait et ses yeux riaient.

Elle déposa un baiser sur sa joue et lui glissa un « courage ! » à l'oreille.

- Ce n'est pas facile, murmura-t-il alors.

Et peut-être ne parlait-il plus seulement de l'archéomage, mais Hermione ne poserait pas cette question et, dans l'hypothèse où elle l'avait fait, il n'aurait pas répondu.

- Je sais.

Son amie l'attrapa par la main et il la laissa l'entrainer dans la salle de réunions.

oOo

- Ca fait deux heures que Luna et Olivier auraient dû être rentrés.

Harry leva le regard vers celui qui venait de pénétrer dans le Bureau, avant de détourner les yeux pour les poser sur l'horloge fixée au-dessus de l'armoire à plans. Deux heures et trois minutes exactement…

- Minerva, est-ce que tu pourrais m'envoyer une équipe de quatre personnes… ?

Son ancien professeur acquiesça, lui adressant un sourire un peu pincé pour tenter de lui transmettre un peu de courage.

Il y avait encore de l'espoir. Ses deux amis pouvaient avoir été retardés dans leur mission, ou alors ils avaient été incapables de disparaître discrètement, peut-être même étaient-ils inconscients ou blessés, ou alors avaient-ils perdu leur baguette…

Une heure plus tard, l'escadron de quatre sorciers transplanait dans le QG, transportant avec eux deux corps sans vie.

Et cela allait être à lui d'annoncer à leur famille et leurs amis la triste nouvelle. D'organiser l'enterrement. De trouver un endroit sûr où les dépouilles ne seraient pas profanées. Peut-être même de diriger l'oraison funèbre.

Il passa nerveusement une main dans ses cheveux alors qu'il refoulait les larmes qui lui piquaient aux yeux.

Parfois – souvent – il n'avait qu'une envie, celle d'abandonner son poste officieux de « leader »

oOo

- Alors, ce serait vraiment vraiment possible… ?

Le ton de Ron était dubitatif, et Harry comprenait ses sentiments, il les partageait – même si une petite partie de lui espérait que ce serait « vraiment vraiment possible ».

- Toutes mes recherches tendent vers cette conclusion, acquiesça Hermione.

Et, derrière elle, le sourire de Johann s'était fait lumineux.

A peine une semaine après l'arrivée d'Oaker à la demeure des Black, Granger avait pris conscience du potentiel de la découverte de l'archéomage, qui avait été aussitôt transféré au QG. Depuis ce déménagement, les deux sorciers travaillaient quasiment non-stop sur ce projet.

- Peut-être un résumé serait bien pour les personnes qui ne savent absolument pas de quoi vous parlez, intervint Draco.

Même si l'héritier de la famille Malefoy était convenablement assis, le dos bien droit, sa voix restait la même, un peu trainante, un peu désintéressée.

- Johann a consacré des années de recherche à retrouver les artefacts de Leonhard.

- Ce qui est très éclairant pour nous, ironisa de nouveau le sorcier blond.

- Leonard est un grand théoricien de la magie, qui vivait à l'époque de Merlin. La plupart des sorciers qui travaillaient au Département des Mystères utilisaient encore ses travaux, intervint Oaker.

Et il ressemblait à cet instant à un professeur, avec son ton posé et ses mains volant à ses côtés pour expliciter ses paroles.

- Et donc ces artefacts existeraient réellement ? demanda Charlie, dubitatif.

- Je les ai retrouvés, acquiesça Johann. Et, bien que Leonhard leur donne lui-même le terme d'artefacts, ce n'est pas tout à fait exact. Cela ressemble plus à… de la connaissance. J'ai appris comment procéder au rituel pour renvoyer quelqu'un dans le temps et, si jamais je montrais à quelqu'un exactement ce qu'il fallait faire, la personne n'en serait pas capable car elle n'a pas tenu elle-même ces « artefacts ».

- Et vous les avez avec sur vous… ? Cela semble… dangereux, intervint Minerva.

- Non, ils ont disparu une fois que je les avais lus.

- J'ai comparé le déroulement de la cérémonie avec le travail de Leonhard.

Hermione, comme à son habitude, redirigeait la conversation vers ce qui les intéressait réellement.

- Et tout concorde. Je ne peux pas assurer à 100% que cela marchera, mais cela semble plus que positif.

- Il y a toujours un problème.

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers Harry. Il avait l'habitude d'être le centre d'attention de tout le monde, que cela soit dû à ses années d'étude ou à son rôle au sein de la Résistance, et pourtant, il était toujours aussi mal à l'aise dans ces situations là – bien qu'il cachait ce fait beaucoup mieux maintenant.

- Je me souviens de la fois où nous avons utilisé un Retourneur de Temps Hermione et moi. Même avant qu'on ne l'utilise, nous existions en double, on ne s'en est simplement pas rendu compte avant de retourner dans le temps. Je pense qu'en utilisant le sablier, nous avons respecté la ligne du temps, au lieu de l'altérer, comme vous le proposez. Parce que, si quelqu'un part dans le passé et défait Voldemort, techniquement, cette même personne n'aura aucune raison de partir dans le passé une fois qu'elle est en 2001, et si elle ne part pas dans le passé, Voldemort ne sera pas vaincu… est-ce que je suis compréhensible ?

- Oui.

Hermione rayonnait littéralement, ravie de le voir soulever ce point.

- Et c'est pour cela qu'on ne peut pas utiliser un Retourneur de Temps pour effacer quelque chose qui s'est déjà produit. Seulement, comme on ne sait pas toujours ce qui s'est déjà produit, ou non, le Ministère a dû réguler l'utilisation de ces sabliers, parce que les gens qui essayaient d'effacer des choses qui s'étaient déjà produites… ce n'était pas joli joli ce qui leur arrivait. Mais les artefacts de Leonhard n'ont pas le même fondement. Ils utilisent la magie même de la terre au lieu de se focaliser sur la magie des sorciers et…

- Est-ce que cela veut dire que l'on pourra changer le cours du temps ? interrompit Ron après avoir décalé sa chaise sur le côté – ce n'était pas qu'il avait peur de Hermione, non, non, mais la jeune sorcière pouvait être vraiment effrayante par moment et frappait plus fort qu'elle n'en avait l'air.

- Oui.

- Bien, il ne nous reste qu'une dernière chose à régler, soupira Johann.

Il enleva ses lunettes et frotta distraitement l'arrête de son nez.

- Il nous faut un lieu fortement chargé en magie pour réaliser le rituel, et Poudlard est hors de questions.

Poudlard était tombé entre les mains des mangemorts, et cela restait probablement leur plus grande défaite. Une fois le ministère entre les mains de Voldemort – officieusement, bien sûr – ils n'avaient pas réussi à tenir bien longtemps. Les professeurs avaient été remplacés un par un par des fidèles, les enfants de moldus, et même les sang-mêlé avaient été interdits d'entrer dans l'enceinte de l'école. Tout cela était suffisamment catastrophique sans parler des Détraqueurs qui patrouillaient aux limites de Poudlard, des Géants qui avaient élu domicile dans la Forêt Interdite, et probablement d'autres choses dont ils n'avaient pas entendu parler.

- Je suppose que je vais devoir demander à mes Elfes de maison de faire un grand ménage pour que mon humble demeure soit digne de recevoir le Survivant.

- La ferme Malefoy.

Un moment de silence puis :

- Merci Draco.

oOo

Lorsque Harry arriva dans le Grand salon de la demeure Malefoy, les six autres Clés étaient déjà présentes et il y avait un étrange dessin marqué à la craie, à la cendre et au vin incrusté dans le sol. Hermione leur avait expliqué que la craie représentait le fait de tirer un trait sur la vie précédente, de recommencer une page blanche et donc de pouvoir écrire une nouvelle histoire. La cendre, et c'était plus évident, symbolisait les morts, les pertes qui avaient conduit à choisir cette voie. Quant au vin, il devait incarner les joies qu'apporterait ce nouveau futur.

Leonhard était un vrai génie, il n'avait pas besoin d'être sain d'esprit pour autant.

Pour que le rituel marche et que les artefacts puissent libérer leur véritable puissance, sept personnes – nommées Clés – devaient prendre part à la cérémonie.

Apparemment le nombre sept avait une signification particulière, un poids magique non négligeable, il apportait un certain équilibre. Cela se voyait dans plusieurs aspects de la vie des sorciers, où ce chiffre était omniprésent : le nombre d'années d'études, le nombre de joueurs dans une équipe de Quidditch, etc.

Il y avait tout d'abord le Maître de Cérémonie, celui qui était entré en possession du savoir nécessaire, celui qui mènerait les six autres Clés. La présence du Voyageur, la personne qui retournerait dans le temps pour changer les événements, était également évidente. Les quatre sorciers suivants devaient représenter chacun un trait qui serait nécessaire à la réalisation de la mission du Voyageur : le Désespoir – qui pousserait le Voyageur à réaliser sa mission, pour éviter que le futur ne reste le même –, la Force, l'Erudit et le Courage. Finalement, la dernière Clé, le Lien, devait relier toutes les personnes ensemble et assurer la cohésion de leur magie.

- Harry.

Il se tourna vers Neville en sursautant. Il allait falloir qu'il arrête de rêvasser ainsi s'il ne voulait pas que la Cérémonie rate – et vu qu'il serait en son centre, il ne préférait pas imaginer ce qui pourrait lui arriver dans ce cas.

- Je continue à penser que ce n'est pas une bonne idée que tu sois le Voyageur. Qu'est-ce que la Résistance fera si ça ne marche pas ? On est trop faible pour se retrouver sans leader.

- Ne t'inquiète pas Neville, j'ai nommé mon successeur, au cas où.

C'était vraiment étrange de prononcer cette phrase. Successeur… Le dit successeur le tuerait certainement s'il l'entendait parler ainsi.

- Qui ?

Il y avait tout à la fois de la méfiance, de l'espoir et du soulagement dans la voix de son ami.

- Il faut que tu promettes de ne pas le répéter tant que je serai là.

Longdubat acquiesça vivement.

Harry sourit et se pencha lentement vers lui, le laissant quelques instants de plus dans l'ombre, avant de murmurer dans son oreille « Draco Malefoy ».

Puis il se redressa et s'éloigna à vives enjambées du sorcier pour voir s'il ne pouvait pas faire quelque chose, laissant derrière lui un Neville presque amorphe sous le coup de la surprise.

Et, finalement, _finalement_, les préparatifs furent finis, les Clés furent désignées et chacun prit sa place.

- Nous sommes donc bien d'accord sur l'année 1972 ? rappela, plus que demanda, Johann après s'être assis à la tête du dessin, de là où, en tant que Maître de Cérémonie, il pourrait surveiller tous les autres.

C'était en 1972 que Voldemort avait commencé à rassembler ses fidèles et que les premières attaques avaient eu lieu. C'était donc à ce moment-là qu'il fallait intervenir pour l'arrêter.

Harry, le Voyageur, rejoignit sa place, tout en faisant bien attention à ne pas effacer les lignes tracées avec beaucoup d'attention toute la journée durant. Contrairement aux autres Clés, il aurait à rester debout.

Ce fut au tour du Désespoir de s'asseoir à la droite de Harry. Georges Weasley s'exécuta sans un mot et, même si le rôle de chacun était plus symbolique que véridique, le jumeau était l'effigie même de sa Clé, à un point tel qu'une boule d'angoisse bien connue se forma au creux de l'estomac de Harry, sans pour autant avoir quoique ce soit à voir avec le stress et l'angoisse qu'il ressentait depuis la veille.

L'Erudit s'arrêta derrière Georges, mais toujours à la droite de Harry. Hermione Granger – qui d'autre ? – lui adressa un sourire avant de s'asseoir à son tour, faisant bien attention à ce que sa robe ne brouille pas les contours.

La Force – Hagrid – et le Courage – Neville – prirent place à sa gauche et, finalement, ce fut au tour du Lien de s'avancer juste derrière lui et en face du Maître de Cérémonie.

- Pourquoi je suis le Lien ?

Les Malefoy ne geignaient pas – mais pour autant, cela y ressemblait beaucoup.

- Parce que tu es tout à la fois désespéré, érudit, fort et courageux, lui répondit Hermione, sur un ton taquin. Pourtant, son sourire était sincère, et montrait à Draco qu'elle pensait réellement ce qu'elle venait de dire.

- Nous sommes dans votre manoir, Monsieur Malefoy, ainsi c'est probablement avec vous que j'entretiens le lien le plus fort parmi les membres de la Résistance, expliqua Oaker avant de fermer les yeux.

- Tu es mon meilleur ami Dray, murmura Harry, la gorge serrée. Qui d'autre aurais-je pu choisir ?

Si cela marchait ou même si cela ne marchait pas, c'était la dernière fois qu'il les voyait tous…

Puis Johann commença à parler et tous se turent pour écouter les paroles du Maître de Cérémonie. Le rituel était en latin – bien sûr, un texte écrit un millénaire plus tôt, en quelle langue aurait-il pu être autrement ? – mais son sens ne pouvait pas leur échapper.

Un à un, en sens inverse de leur entrée dans le cercle, ils versèrent quelques gouttes de sang sur la craie, la cendre et le vin, activant la magie que renfermait déjà le Cercle de Leonhard.

Neville – le Courage – avait à peine fini que des cris se firent entendre. Blaise Zabini, un des membres de la Résistance présents dans le Grand salon, appela aussitôt l'un des elfes de maison.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- Le Manoir est attaqué par des mangemorts.

- Hagrid, c'est à ton tour, murmura Harry, son attention partagée entre la cérémonie et les cris qui semblaient s'approcher de plus en plus.

La Force versa à son tour quelques gouttes de son sang.

- Ok, il faut organiser une derrière ligne de défense pour protéger le rituel. Craig, prends de la poudre de cheminée et va prévenir le reste de la Résistance que le manoir est attaqué. Les autres, on va lancer quelques sorts de protection.

Hermione se tourna soudainement vers Johann, se rendant compte que c'était à son tour. Elle prit le couteau béni, identique à celui des autres Clés, et le passa sans attendre dans la paume de sa main, avant de mêler son sang à celui des autres.

Les doubles portes menant au salon s'ouvrirent dans un claquement et Ron entra précipitamment, refermant les battants derrière lui d'une main, l'autre pendant sans vie le long de son corps.

- On n'arrivera pas à les retenir beaucoup plus longtemps !

Georges, le seul qui était totalement concentré sur la cérémonie – sans compter Oaker – répéta les mêmes actions que l'Erudit.

Les cris venaient maintenant de juste derrière les battants en bois massif, mêlés aux incantations des divers sorts échangés.

Harry reconnut enfin les paroles signifiant que c'était à son tour de copier les actions de ses compagnons. Avec l'adrénaline qui courrait dans ses veines, il ne sentit même pas la coupure qu'il devait s'infliger.

Son sang avait à peine touché le mélange magique que les portes volaient en éclats.

Il sentit aussitôt sa cicatrice prendre feu et la douleur l'aveugla presque dans son intensité – seul le fait qu'il avait été soumis à une souffrance semblable auparavant lui permit de rester debout et concentré sur le rituel.

Mais cela importerait peu s'ils ne finissaient pas rapidement parce que Lord Voldemort s'était déplacé en personne – et il ne savait pas quand les renforts arriveraient.

Il entendit Blaise crier, Ron hurler alors que des sorts fusaient dans tous les sens, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reconnaisse plus les voix de ses amis de celles de ses ennemis. Puis, finalement, _finalement_, le Maître de Cérémonie stoppa sa longue litanie pour se couper la paume.

- Avada Kedavra.

Il quitta Johann du regard pour se concentrer sur Voldemort. Et la baguette pointée droit sur lui. Et la lumière verte qui s'approchait de plus en plus vite.

Il ne vit pas le sang d'Oaker rejoindre celui des autres, il ne l'entendit pas finir le rituel, il ne perçut pas les membres de la Résistance apparaître en nombre dans les cheminées pour se joindre au combat, il ne comprit pas les cris inquiets de ses amis.

Harry Potter ne sentit plus que le froid et l'obscurité qui l'entouraient, qui l'envahissaient.

- & -

A suivre...


	2. Chapitre 1

Titre: **Tempus Bella Prensareque**

Auteurs : **Na-Chan2 - **_Remind - _& **Bliblou **_- Bekind_

Couples : HP/LM

Disclaimer: Bien que nous ayons tenté de soudoyer JKR pour qu'elle nous offre ses personnages - et son argent - nous n'avons rien pu faire, alors tout est à elle - sauf l'intrigue évidemment :)

NDAs : **Les réponses aux reviews sont terminés :) Merci encore à tous. Pour les anonymes, comme j'ai reçu un mail me disant de ne pas les mettre sur les chapitres sous peine de voir notre fic retirée, je les ai mis sur mon site - Bliblou - dont le lien est dans notre bio. Allez les lire, j'y ai mis tout mon coeur :) La prochaine fois, promis, c'est Na-Chan2 qui répondra. **

* * *

**TEMPUS BELLE PRENSAREQUE**

_Le temps de faire la guerre et de courtiser_

Chapitre 1

Harry ne s'aperçut de pratiquement rien après cela. Il sut juste qu'il y avait de la lumière – beaucoup – de toutes les couleurs et il eut un moment l'impression que son estomac, son coeur, ses poumons et sa tête passaient dans un tuyau bien trop étroit pour eux.

Encore un moment, il se sentit tourbillonner – encore et encore – et il eut à peine le temps de réaliser – de réaliser _vraiment _– qu'il était en train de remonter le temps et que, fort probablement il allait en mourir parce que c'était bien trop douloureux, qu'il fut projeté violemment sur une surface froide et dure.

Puis plus rien. Ni magie, ni tourbillon, ni rouleau compresseur souhaitant mouliner ses organes.

C'était fini.

Il n'y avait plus à présent que ce plafond gigantesque qu'il reconnaissait sans doute aucun, envahi d'un immense fatras de mosaïque gothique. Ce ne pouvait être que le Manoir Malfoy dans lequel il venait d'atterrir – ce qui était assez normal puisqu'Harry était parti de là –. Poudlard, cependant, aurait été un bien meilleur endroit où réapparaître.

Bien, il était donc là, arrivé _quelque part_, dans un espace temps différent du sien – et c'était évident puisqu'il n'y avait plus ni mangemorts ni amis – Seigneur, et ses amis étaient morts à présent, n'est-ce pas? Du moins avaient-ils disparu. Ils n'existaient même plus. -

C'était dur et douloureux de réfléchir après avoir été ainsi vidé de sa magie et _transporté _dans un autre temps. - Et s'il n'était pas arrivé là où il le devait? - Personne n'était venu l'accueillir, aucun grand Malfoy n'avait débarqué à peine était-il apparu, baguette en main, prêt à lui jeter un sort. Il n'y avait personne.

Et s'il n'était pas arrivé? Et s'il était juste coincé quelque part, dans un lieu où il n'y avait personne, dans un temps qui n'existait pas?

Le sort n'avait pas été réalisé comme il le fallait. Quelqu'un les avait trahi et il était quand même parti. L'incantation avait marché. Mais _quand_ était-il?

Se relevant – et ses muscles hurlèrent en même temps que sa tête vrombissait tellement tout était douloureux – il s'appuya au mur. - Merlin, _quand_ pouvait-il être? -

Il devait trouver quelque chose, quelqu'un, pour le rassurer – et il était même prêt à ce que cela soit un Malfoy en colère qui le lui dise – pour lui dire s'il était réel, si tout cela était réel. Si le sort imparfait ne l'avait pas simplement fait disparaître, le laissant _ailleurs._

Il ne devait pas paniquer. Cela ne servirait à rien. Reprenant son souffle lentement, Harry ferma les yeux puis expira et les rouvrit. Il fallait trouver quelque chose qui le renseignerait sur la date d'aujourd'hui, il fallait qu'il trouve quelqu'un pour le rassurer quant à la présence d'autres êtres humains ici. Dans ce temps.

Merlin, il fallait qu'il sache.

Prenant sur lui – et il était habitué à aller au-delà de ce qui lui restait de force, pour se battre, pour faire la guerre – il fit quelques pas en avant et reprit encore une fois lentement sa respiration alors que sa vue vacillait soudainement, puis recommença, encore et encore.

Le Manoir Malfoy, du moins le rez-de-chaussée, ne lui apporterait sûrement aucune réponse. Il était aménagé pour recevoir les invités et paraître beau et luxueux, aussi Harry savait qu'il ne trouverait rien qui pourrait le renseigner sur la date d'aujourd'hui. Il fallait donc monter dans les étages, il fallait atteindre les appartements privés des Malfoy et fouiller n'importe où et trouver. Absolument.

Encore, il fit des efforts colossaux pour monter les marches – et il eut l'impression qu'il montait au ralenti tant ses jambes tentaient de refuser – et se retrouva enfin sur le palier du premier étage.

Cela n'avait pas changé. Le tapis vert était toujours là, moelleux sous ses pas, les tapisseries aux liserais noir étaient toujours là, et les tableaux représentant chaque membre de la famille Malfoy également.

Et vraiment chacun était là, de l'ancêtre au détenteur présent du titre des Malfoy.

De Malfoy I – Harry n'avait pas fait la chronologie des Malfoy et ne savait pas qui était le prénom du premier... et d'ailleurs il s'en moquait totalement – à Lucius Malfoy.

Mais pas Draco. Etait-il alors retourné au temps où Lucius était un chef de famille? N'avait-il fait qu'un bond de quelques petites années en arrière, et dans ce cas-là, Voldemort était-il simplement une entité évaporée?

Et si tel était le cas, alors tout cela avait-il été vain? Comment pourrait-il retrouver Voldemort si celui-ci était une sorte d'être désincarné parcourant le monde à la recherche d'un corps prêt à le recevoir?

Comment ferait-il pour mener à bien la mission qui venait de tuer – de faire disparaître – ce qui lui restait de famille?

Alors, vraiment, cela n'avait servi à rien...?

Il était fatigué, horriblement fatigué, et tout ce qu'il souhaitait maintenant était d'avoir le droit pendant quelques fichues secondes de se reposer dans un lit, ou même un fauteuil, tant que c'était un minimum confortable pour qu'il puisse s'y assoupir sans peine. Peut-être même se contenterait-il d'un tapis moelleux.

Mais il ne fallait pas rester ici, il fallait avancer, encore et savoir exactement en quelle année il était, et s'il y avait des gens, ici - Parce que la possibilité que le sort l'ait simplement jeté dans un espace temps vide et perdu était toujours là -

Il inspira profondément – encore. Harry savait qu'il aurait été très simple et agréable de simplement se laisser tomber à terre, évanoui de fatigue – vidé ainsi qu'il l'était de magie – et avança avec toute la volonté qu'il pouvait trouver en lui, malgré la fatigue, comme si, réellement, il était en mission et que de celle-ci dépendait la survie de l'univers – et d'une certaine manière, c'était le cas – et il ouvrit la première porte se trouvant à sa droite, et entra.

C'était une chambre d'enfant, sans aucun doute. Un tapis beige clair recouvrait une grande partie du plancher foncé, les murs étaient tapissés d'un tissu aux doux feuillages bleutés, des jouets étaient dispersés un peu partout, et un berceau était posé au milieu de la chambre, sous un grand lustre en argent.

Et dans le petit lit, un enfant reposait, endormi, tout blond et avec ce petit quelque chose de caractéristique qui fit battre le cœur de Harry un peu plus vite, et le força à s'approcher encore, de manière à être si près de l'enfant endormi qu'il pouvait le toucher.

Oh par Merlin, il était si petit – Harry ferma un instant les yeux et un faible sourire apparut sur ses lèvres pâles de fatigue – Draco était tellement petit, tellement fin. Son petit visage ovale, mangé par deux grands yeux fermés, un petit nez à peine pointu, et ses petites menottes qui cachaient une petite bouche entrouverte, c'était évident.

Merlin, cet enfant était Draco. Et d'après le peu d'expérience que Harry avait dans les bébés – il s'en occupait parfois, lorsqu'il avait, là-bas, dans cet autre temps disparu, enfin la possibilité de rentrer au QG, là où de nombreuses familles se cachaient – il avait peut-être dix mois tout au plus.

C'était Draco. L'enfant avait l'air si paisible que le sourire d'Harry s'élargit encore et il se laissa tomber à genoux, regardant par les petits espaces que formaient les larges tresses d'argent composant le berceau, son tout petit meilleur ami dormir.

Et peu à peu, doucement, lui-même sombra dans un profond sommeil.

Il était encore temps, finalement, de sauver le monde.

- & -

Lucius se définissait comme étant un homme d'ambition. Il était fort et avide de pouvoir et n'hésitait pas à se servir de toute l'intelligence que lui avait léguée ses ancêtres pour arriver à ses fins, quelles qu'elles soient.

Cependant, bien que la plupart des sorciers de Grande-Bretagne trouva que Lucius était un homme froid et particulièrement déplaisant malgré sa présence quasi-constante auprès du ministre, Lucius ne se considérait pas comme un homme du mal. Probablement n'était-il pas juste de dire qu'il était un homme bon, mais il faisait au mieux pour lui-même et pour sa famille, afin de ne jamais perdre ce que ses ancêtres, tout au long de leur vie, avaient pris soin de façonner et de transmettre.

Bien sûr, il servait le Seigneur des Ténèbres depuis quelques temps déjà, mais jamais il n'avait vraiment réalisé à quel point, aux dépends du fait que cela lui apporterait de nombreux bénéfices, il serait accroché – obligé d'être accroché et fidèle – aux fameux préceptes que répandaient le Lord comme un apôtre répandrait la parole de Dieu – et s'il faisait des références aux Moldus, ce n'était pas parce qu'il les aimait, mais parce que savoir de nombreuses choses sur ses ennemis était sans conteste un atout de poids - - d'ailleurs, grâce à leur pouvoir, les sorciers n'auraient aucun mal à se faire passer pour des envoyés de Dieu et ainsi pourraient-ils facilement prendre le pouvoir.

Il était donc, depuis un certains temps déjà – cinq ans précisément – dans les petits papiers du Lord aussi bien que dans ceux du ministre. Un Malfoy se place toujours au mieux et le dicton n'avait jamais été plus vrai qu'en ces temps.

Mais un Malfoy n'agit jamais que pour son compte et celui de sa propre famille et cela, autant le lord que le ministre semblaient simplement l'ignorer.

Mais peu importe, ainsi il pourrait continuer à trouver chez chacun de ces hommes ce qui lui était nécessaire et il pourrait, de cette manière, procurer à son fils un avenir assuré.

« Narcissa, depuis quand Draco dort-il? » Demanda l'adulte blond à sa femme qui discutait doucement avec son médecin personnel.

La maladie de Narcissa ne se soignait pas, et c'était bien la seule chose sur laquelle Lucius n'avait aucune emprise. Il était là, à simplement la regarder dépérir chaque jour un peu plus – et vraiment c'était ainsi, elle rétrécissait, elle perdait du poids et maigrissait et devenait de plus en plus pâle et sans force à un point tel qu'elle ne pouvait même plus tenir Draco assez longtemps pour qu'il puisse s'apercevoir qu'elle était sa mère – en se maudissant de ne rien pouvoir faire.

Et Lucius ne pouvait pas voir sa famille souffrir. C'était un précepte aussi profondément enfoui que celui concernant la fortune et le pouvoir.

« Depuis trois heures. Veux-tu que j'aille le réveiller? Je pense que les elfes lui ont déjà préparé son biberon. » Narcissa était une femme douce, et elle adorait sans conteste Draco. Si elle avait pu – si elle en avait eu la force – elle serait restée à s'en occuper et à jouer avec lui chaque heure de chaque jour, mais elle ne pouvait pas. L'accouchement avait déjà été si dur que Lucius avait peur que le bébé, s'il ne l'avait pas suffisamment épuisé à en mourir lorsqu'il était né, puisse avoir raison de sa mère maintenant.

Mais peu importe, Lucius avait souvent pensé à cela. Et peu importe ce qu'il ressentait pour sa femme, s'il devait choisir et tout recommencer, il choisirait Draco, parce que son fils était un petit ange tombé du ciel, une petite réincarnation parfaite des ancêtres Malfoy et qu'il fallait, de toute manière, assurer la lignée.

Alors, malgré le fait que Lucius aimait fortement Narcissa, elle n'était que la femme qu'avait choisi son père pour devenir son épouse, et ne serait jamais rien de plus qu'une adorable amie pour lui, alors que son fils, son cher fils, était le futur de leur lignée, et son enfant à lui.

« Je vais aller le chercher, Ciss'. » Il ne le faisait pas souvent. Il n'était que rarement à la maison en ces temps d'élection mais, autant qu'il le pouvait, il s'occupait de Draco. Draco, avec ses petites manies si mignonnes pour son âge, avec la manière dont il suçait son pouce lorsqu'il s'endormait, ou celle dont il fermait ses petits poings lorsqu'il buvait son biberon, la manière dont il s'émerveillait lorsque son père venait le tirer du sommeil, et celle dont il tendait les bras en gazouillant de sa petite voix douce et claire.

Salazar, la lignée des Malfoy était une descendante de la magie noire, mais sans doute aucun était-elle aussi celle qui s'attachait le plus à ses enfants.

Lucius avait été traité comme un petit ange-roi et il avait toujours ressenti le besoin de faire de même avec son propre enfant.

Bien sûr, il parlait souvent d'héritier, de représentant de la lignée, de successeur mais son fils était un diamant dans son cœur et, malgré tout ce qu'il représentait, il serait à jamais son enfant chéri avant tout.

Il atteignit rapidement les marches de l'escalier et le premier étage et rejoignit la chambre de son fils d'un pas lent, comme si prendre son temps rendrait le moment où il verrait son fils encore plus merveilleux que s'il s'empressait. Cependant, lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte, il sentit que son cœur allait sortir de sa poitrine et il manqua rugir alors qu'il apercevait la silhouette d'un étranger effondrée contre le berceau de son fils.

Qui? Qui avait osé s'approcher, pénétrer ainsi dans cette chambre? Le Lord avait-il envoyé quelqu'un? Avait-il découvert les intentions cupides de son bras droit? Non, c'était impossible, Lucius était trop bon à cela, et le Lord était trop intéressé par la puissance et le pouvoir que Lucius lui apportait pour réfléchir plus loin à ses motivations, tandis que le ministre était bien trop aveugle pour voir que chacun de ses gestes n'était que manipulation.

Sortant sa baguette d'un geste précis, il avança lentement dans la pièce et alla immédiatement vérifier si son fils allait bien. Respirant plus rapidement que lorsqu'il était endormi, Draco avait ses grands yeux gris ouverts et fixait son père avec un sourire heureux, alors que dans l'une de ses petites mains, il tenait fermement une mèche de cheveux bruns qui passait par les trous du berceau. Avançant jusqu'à être en face de l'intrus, Lucius manqua laisser transparaître une expression effarée sur son visage froid et dur comme la glace.

L'inconnu semblait simplement profondément endormi la tête appuyée contre le berceau de son fils, une marque rouge apparaissant déjà sur son front, et sa bouche légèrement ouverte laissait échapper un ronflement d'endormi satisfait.

Bien et maintenant, finalement, que se passait-il?

S'avançant, toujours sur le qui-vive, Lucius s'agenouilla devant l'intrus – et il constata qu'outre ses cheveux un peu longs noirs et ses lunettes en métal rectangulaires, il avait de fines mains pâles et tremblantes – et secoua du bout de sa baguette son épaule droite.

« Monsieur, je vous conseille de vous réveiller immédiatement si vous ne voulez pas que je le fasse moi-même. » Et Lucius à présent n'avait plus rien du gentil père aimant, mais tenait bien d'un mangemort de haut-rang (_NdBl: Ce serait mieux si il était d'Alexandrie_...).

Mais malgré la menace lâchée dans un sifflement mesuré, le jeune homme – car il s'agissait là d'un jeune homme d'une vingtaine d'années environ – ne broncha pas un instant, et poussa même la situation plus loin en osant émettre un petit ronflement d'inconfort.

- Est-ce qu'il le dérangeait? -

Assez contrarié – il avait tué pour moins que ça – Lucius secoua la tête et prit sur lui de ne pas ensorceler à grand renfort de magie noire cet étranger dans la chambre de son si jeune fils, et décida - et sans doute était-ce son jour de grâce... ou bien ce jeune homme était-il attendrissant ainsi endormi? - de le mener jusqu'à la chambre d'ami la plus proche et de – dans sa grande bonté – le faire examiner par le médecin de Narcissa.

Soulevant Draco dans ses bras, sa baguette toujours légèrement pointée sur l'endormi, il le fit léviter et le fit sortir de la chambre de son fils.

Et, pas à un seul moment, le jeune homme ne sembla reprendre connaissance.

- & -

- Lucius, que se passe-t-il?

Bien sûr, il avait fallu que Narcissa ait vent de ce qui se passait dans ce manoir. Même obligée de rester dans sa chambre, sa femme parvenait à faire ce qu'elle voulait dans sa maison.

- Tout d'abord, je veux que tu sois assurée qu'il n'y a rien de grave.

La sorcière blonde lui envoya une œillade accusatrice à ces mots.

- Et c'est ça qui est supposé me rassurer?

- Excuse-moi Cissa, je voulais juste... je ne veux pas que tu t'inquiètes.

Sachant qu'attendre et tenter de calmer sa femme ne ferait que l'agiter un peu plus, il continua:

- Un étranger a réussi à se faufiler dans la chambre de Draco. Il n'a rien fait et notre fils va bien, s'empressa-t-il de rajouter. Mais j'ai demandé aux elfes de maison de fouiller tout le manoir, par mesure de précaution. Je suis presque certain qu'ils ne trouveront rien mais je préfère être prudent.

- Lucius, où est... où est Draco? Où est mon fils?

Et voilà pourquoi il avait voulu la calmer avant, ce n'était définitivement pas bon pour sa santé que Narcissa se mette dans un tel état.

- Il est avec le Docteur Carrey. Cette mesure est certainement excessive, mais je préfère être sûr.

- Il va bien alors? Tu me jures qu'il va bien?

Le médicomage particulier de Narcissa rentra dans la pièce à ce moment-là, le petit Draco bien éveillé dans les bras.

- Il n'a rien, pas la moindre petite trace de magie sur lui, les rassura-t-il aussitôt.

Le Docteur Carrey avait la délicatesse de les rassurer, lui comme Narcissa, sans qu'ils n'aient besoin de le lui demander, et pourtant, il ne leur avait jamais caché la vérité – sans quoi cela ferait bien longtemps qu'il ne serait plus à leur service. Et, cela allait sans dire, il possédait la discrétion nécessaire pour travailler pour le compte des Malfoy.

- Je peux...?

Le médicomage adressa un sourire à Narcissa avant de poser Draco dans ses bras. L'enfant tenta aussitôt d'attraper une de ses longues mèches de cheveux, babillant joyeusement.

Draco était vraiment leur petit rayon de soleil.

Bien sûr, il avait fallu qu'il attende qu'il pense ces quelques mots pour que le dit rayon de soleil se mette à s'agiter, tentant de s'échapper des bras fragiles de sa mère.

- Et bien, je pense que notre petit ange s'est rendu compte qu'il était l'heure de prendre son biberon.

Narcissa lui adressa un sourire lorsqu'il reprit leur fils dans ses bras et il se pencha pour poser un tendre baiser sur son front. Que sa femme avait l'air fragile, Merlin, il avait parfois peur de l'approcher, peur qu'elle se brise s'il ne prenait pas mille et une précautions envers elle.

- Tu devrais te reposer un peu, lui souffla-t-il doucement.

Il se releva et fit un signe discret au médicomage pour qu'il le suive. Il avait un nouveau patient pour lui, maintenant qu'il était totalement sûr que le sorcier endormi n'avait rien fait à son fils.

oOo

Lucius rentra dans la chambre où il avait installé l'inconnu, Draco dans les bras. Il avait eu tellement peur plus tôt dans la journée à l'idée que quelque chose ait pu arriver à son fils, à son fils encore si petit et tellement attachant.

- Votre verdict? demanda-t-il aussitôt, faisant peu cas de l'impolitesse de son entrée en matière.

- Ce jeune homme est littéralement vidé de sa magie. Il est même surprenant qu'il soit simplement endormi et non évanoui... ou dans le coma.

- Vidé de sa magie...? Comme quelqu'un qui aurait réussi à contrecarrer les barrières du manoir?

Le médicomage sembla réfléchir quelques instants à sa comparaison avant de lentement secouer la tête en signe de dénégation.

- Plus comme quelqu'un... qui aurait entrepris de transformer toutes les pierres de Poudlard en caramel.

- A ce point...?

C'était étrange. Qu'est-ce qu'un tel individu faisait dans son manoir? Il supposait que quelqu'un de suffisamment intelligent et puissant pour réussir à entrer sur son domaine sans sa permission n'était pas stupide au point de s'endormir juste à côté de l'enfant qu'il aurait dû enlever ou tuer.

Mais alors, que faisait-il dans la chambre de son fils?

- Maître, maître!

- Maître!

- Maître Malfoy!

Trois elfes de maison arrivèrent en même temps, criant plus fort l'un que l'autre dans le but d'obtenir en premier son attention.

Et bien, il semblerait qu'il se soit trompé finalement. Si ces créatures étaient là, c'était certainement pour lui annoncer qu'ils avaient trouvé un complice, une faille dans les défenses du manoir. Ce qui impliquait que leur inconnu n'avait pas eu des intentions aussi inoffensives qu'il l'avait supposé.

- Maîtresse Narcissa ne respire plus!

oOo

Elle était morte. Sa femme était morte. Son amie était morte. La mère de son fils était morte.

Il avait laissé Draco aux soins de Byrtti, - Narcissa était morte -.

Il était venu s'isoler dans la chambre de ce fameux inconnu qui avait réussi à atteindre le berceau de son fils, quelques heures plus tôt, une éternité plus tôt.

_Narcissa était morte_.

Et, par Merlin, Draco ne méritait pas d'être élevé sans sa mère, il méritait d'être choyé et noyé de câlins, il méritait de connaître, de se souvenir du sourire si tendre que Narcissa lui réservait.

_Narcissa était morte_.

Il devrait s'occuper de son enterrement. Vérifier que les elfes de maison n'avaient oublié de prévenir personne.

_Narcissa était morte._

Que pouvait-il bien en avoir à faire d'oublier un de ces sorciers rassis qui ne voulaient rien de plus qu'un bon potin?

_Narcissa était morte._

N'avait-il donc pas le droit qu'on lui fiche la paix?

_Narcissa était morte._

Un gémissement en provenance du lit – de l'inconnu – attira aussitôt son attention, le sortant de ses pensées – ou peut-être n'avait-il souhaité rien de plus que de sortir de ses pensées, aussi avait-il guetté inconsciemment le moindre son qui pourrait l'y aider.

_Narcissa. Etait. Morte._

Il rejoignit en quelques enjambées le chevet du sorcier brun dont les paupières papillonnaient déjà.

Des yeux d'un vert incandescent se posèrent sur lui, tentant paresseusement de trouver un sens à ce qu'ils voyaient.

Par l'enfer, il venait de perdre sa femme – _Narcissa était morte_ – et il n'avait rien de mieux que de penser que l'inconnu – _qui s'était introduit dans la chambre de son fils_ – avait de beaux yeux?!

Si Lucius n'avait pas été en train de se fustiger mentalement, nul doute qu'il aurait perçu le faible 'Draco?' qui franchit les lèvres du brun.

- Je suis Lucius Malfoy, se présenta-t-il finalement, son attention totalement focalisée sur le sorcier allongé devant lui, scrutant la moindre de ses réactions pour savoir ce qu'il était venu faire chez lui.

Les yeux de l'inconnu se remplirent aussitôt de peur et il recula, emmêlant ses membres dans les draps alors qu'il fouillait sa robe de sorciers, chaque fouille infructueuse augmentant son angoisse.

- Je suppose que vous cherchez votre baguette. Vous comprenez sans nul doute que je ne peux vous la rendre tant que je ne sais pas ce que vous faisiez dans mon manoir.

Mais le sorcier ne semblait en rien se sentir coupable, il paraissait simplement... terrifié.

Ce qui était plutôt contre productif pour lui, parce qu'il était évident que l'inconnu ne parlerait pas tant qu'il ne se serait pas un peu calmé.

- Regardez-moi, demanda-t-il soudainement en s'asseyant sur le bord du lit où reposait toujours le brun.

Il fit bien attention à laisser une distance raisonnable entre eux, ne souhaitant pas effrayer un peu plus l'intrus.

- Je ne vous ferais pas de mal, d'accord?

Son ton, plus doux qu'habituellement, s'approchant étrangement de la voix qu'il utilisait pour lire des histoires à son fils, sembla réussir à calmer le sorcier. Ce dernier, finalement immobile, le fixa comme il le lui avait demandé, clignant régulièrement des paupières.

- Qui êtes-vous?

- Harry.

C'était ce que l'on appelait une réponse succincte – et qui lui était totalement inutile. Il se retint difficilement de faire claquer sa langue contre son palais pour montrer sa désapprobation.

- Et comment êtes-vous entré chez moi, _Harry_?

Il regarda le brun humidifier nerveusement ses lèvres plusieurs fois.

- Chez vous? Au manoir Malfoy? Qu'est-ce que... qu'est-ce que je fais ici?

Cette fois, ce fut sa pomme d'adam qui monta et redescendit plusieurs fois d'affilée alors qu'il tentait visiblement de rester calme.

- Je pensais que les barrières autour du manoir Malfoy étaient inviolables...

Puis il écarquilla les yeux et il se mit à trembler imperceptiblement alors qu'il tentait de cacher sa peur et qu'il échouait considérablement.

- Est-ce que... Est-ce que vous m'avez kidnappé?

Ses souvenirs étaient un peu flous et, s'il ne s'était pas réveillé en présence de _Lucius Malefoy_, il aurait certainement considéré la vague impression d'avoir vu un Draco bébé comme faisant partie d'un rêve – un rêve étrange.

Mais Lucius Malefoy était là, devant lui, observant la moindre de ses réactions alors que lui essayait de ne pas hyperventiler. Parce que _quelqu'un_ dans le manoir l'avait sûrement vu endormi tout près du berceau de Draco, et il n'avait aucun doute que le fait de s'être introduit dans _le manoir Malefoy_ et d'avoir réussi à atteindre la chambre du jeune héritier était une sorte de crime capital sanctionné par la mort.

_Et il n'avait pas sa baguette_.

Il allait mourir, là, alors qu'il avait réussi à retourner dans le temps, alors qu'il pouvait tout changer, alors que ses amis n'existaient plus – étaient morts – pour donner une nouvelle chance à ce monde.

Ses amis étaient morts – n'existaient plus – et il allait mourir dans ce lit, même pas quarante-huit heures après être arrivé dans le passé.

Par Merlin.

Non. S'il vous plaît, _non_.

Et pourtant... pourtant, Lucius n'avait pas l'air d'être à deux doigts de le tuer, il n'avait même pas sa baguette sortie. Il avait même pris une voix douce et compatissante pour lui parler – chose dont il l'aurait cru incapable.

Et peut-être Lucius n'était-il pas comme dans ses souvenirs, un monstre d'égoïsme ne cherchant que plus de pouvoir. - Mais l'avait-il seulement vraiment été? Draco parlait de son père comme de quelqu'un de bon pour sa famille, qui s'était juste laissé embarquer bien trop loin dans les affaires d'un Lord devenu dangereux même pour la famille Malfoy.

Peu importe, là n'était pas la question. Il fallait qu'il se concentre, parce qu'il sentait l'utilisation sous-jacente de la Légilimencie, Lucius souhaitant sûrement voir un peu ses sentiments, pour déterminer s'il mentait ou non. Alors il devait rester attentif, le simple usage de l'Occlumancie était insuffisant, il devait _paraître_ innocent, perdu, effrayé – enfin, il se sentait déjà terrorisé, cette partie-là ne lui posait pas problème.

De plus, Severus lui avait révélé un peu par hasard que l'Occlumancie pouvait être utilisée pour moduler, influencer la façon dont d'autres personnes percevaient ses propres sentiments. Et Harry savait qu'il était un horrible menteur, et que cela pouvait facilement coûter la vie à d'autres Résistants, alors il s'était débrouillé pour s'améliorer – car cela signifiait souvent la différence entre une vie sauve et une vie perdue.

Et, encore en plus de tout cela, il devait réfléchir à une identité, parce qu'il doutait que « Juste Harry » soit suffisant pour une famille aussi influente que les Malefoy.

- Pourquoi est-ce que vous m'auriez kidnappé...? Pour... quoi?

Et maintenant il allait se taire, parce qu'il avait un peu peur de sur-jouer.

Avant de partir, Hermione – et qu'allait-il faire sans Hermione? Sans ses sages conseils, toutes ses connaissances et son intelligence hors pair? Et surtout, que ferait-il sans son amie? - avait fait des recherches pour lui trouver une nouvelle identité. Et il avait ingurgité tellement d'identités différentes qu'il avait peur de les confondre maintenant. Bien sûr, il fallait quelqu'un d'orphelin, et qui n'avait pas effectué ses études à Poudlard pour ne pas que l'on se rende compte que son identité était fausse – ou, tout du moins, pas trop rapidement. Il avait des choses à faire, ses parents à sauver, Voldemort à tuer. Après... Pour le reste, il verrait plus tard.

Mais le problème était qu'ils avaient prévu de le renvoyer en 1972. Et qu'il avait atterri en 1981.

- Je peux vous assurer que je ne vous ai en rien kidnappé. Je vous ai retrouvé près de mon fils. Et j'aimerais avoir des explications sur la façon dont vous avez déjoué les protections de mon manoir.

Finalement, Lucius pouvait être effrayant – _vraiment_ effrayant.

Il se rendit compte avec un certain décalage, que son rythme cardiaque s'était soudainement affolé. Parce qu'il ne _pouvait pas mourir_. Pas maintenant. Pas après tant de sacrifices – un monde entier sacrifié. Un monde entier dont il avait seul le souvenir.

Il se força à prendre une profonde inspiration. S'il mourait d'un arrêt cardiaque maintenant, ce serait vraiment bête.

- Harry? Vous n'avez donc vraiment aucune idée de comment vous êtes arrivé ici?

Et Lucius avait l'air sincère alors il se força à accrocher son regard. Sa lèvre inférieure trembla légèrement et il n'avait même pas à se forcer – ce qui était définitivement _terrifiant_.

- Bien.

Bien que cela semblait conclure l'argument, concéder à Harry qu'il le croyait, Lucius continuait de le fixer.

Et il n'_avait toujours pas de nom_.

Il était jaloux de Tonks, il aurait adoré être métamorphomage. Pas tellement parce qu'il trouvait cela cool – et c'était le cas – mais parce que c'était terriblement utile.

Les Hughes étaient morts en 1973, mais il avaient deux filles. Et, même s'il avait voulu se faire passer pour une fille – ce qui restait hors de question à son opinion – aucun doute que le médicomage des Malefoy savait maintenant sans aucun doute qu'il était un homme.

Pas les Firetex – ils avaient disparu en 1970, lorsque leur garçon, Andrew, avait dix-sept ans. Ce qui lui donnerait vingt-huit aujourd'hui – et il ne pouvait définitivement pas se faire passer pour quelqu'un de presque trente ans.

Oh!! Christian Shane. En 1981, il aurait... vingt-quatre ans! Il avait été élevé en Australie, il était enfant unique et avait déménagé en Angleterre avec ses parents peu après sa remise des diplômes – donc pas de Poudlard.

Il avait disparu – il avait été tué – lors d'un raid de mangemorts contre un village moldu. Supposément. Son corps n'avait jamais été retrouvé – sans quoi il n'aurait pu utiliser cette identité.

Il ne se souvenait pas très bien du reste, mais il supposait qu'il pourrait faire quelques recherches par la suite.

- Puis-je avoir tout du moins votre nom de famille?

- Shane. Christian Shane... Christian Harry Shane, mais je préfère Harry.

Il rougit soudainement, parce que son mensonge ne paraissait absolument pas convaincant à ses propres oreilles.

- Monsieur Shane...

Cette fois, s'il piqua un fard, c'était parce que Lucius avait l'air de _savourer_ son prénom.

- Maître Malefoy.

Un elfe de maison venait d'apparaître dans un « pop » bruyant.

- Les pompes funèbres sont arrivées Maître. Monsieur Rayled vous attend dans le salon bleu.

Harry sentit qu'il devint livide. Les pompes funèbres...? Non, ce n'était certainement pas pour lui. Non.

Ca y était, il hyperventilait de nouveau.

- Harry?

Il ne put croiser le regard de Lucius jusqu'à ce qu'il l'entende rire doucement. Lorsqu'il releva la tête, l'expression du sorcier blond était amusée.

- Je vous assure, ce n'est pas pour vous.

Puis son visage s'assombrit tellement rapidement qu'il eut l'impression d'avoir une personne différente en face de lui.

- Ma femme vient de mourir.

- & -

Harry avait été gentiment désolé pour le décès de sa femme, et depuis qu'il avait repris connaissance, après que Lucius ait été suffisamment confiant, surtout du fait qu'il ne lui ferait aucun mal, il avait proposé de s'occuper de Draco pendant que lui, prenait soin des obsèques de sa femme.

Encore maintenant, Lucius avait du mal à croire réellement que Narcissa était morte, qu'il était veuf, et que son cher petit enfant était orphelin. Il s'attendait à tout instant à la voir déambuler dans le manoir, le rencontrant et lui parlant de sa voix douce et si gentille.

Mais non, rien de tout cela n'était arrivé en une semaine, et le fait qu'il devait maintenant s'apprêter pour l'enterrement rendait encore plus réel le fait que sa femme était morte.

Combien de fois se le répétait-il en une journée? Combien de fois, cette pensée, alors qu'il faisait toute autre chose, le traversait, le paralysait et le rendait tremblant et triste?

_Narcissa est morte. _

Et malgré tout, malgré le fait que Harry soit arrivé de façon totalement incongru dans le manoir, sans savoir lui-même comment il avait pu traverser les protections, et malgré le fait qu'il ait d'abord été si effrayé par lui, le blond le remerciait presque chaque jour d'être là, à faire ce qu'il n'était pas capable de faire avec Draco. Pour le moment. Parce que pour le moment, il devait enterrer sa femme.

« Monsieur Malfoy? » Harry était beau. Lucius l'avait vu dés qu'il l'avait trouvé, paisiblement endormi auprès de son fils. Il avait ce visage fin et gracieux, cette petite bouche purpurine et ce regard si verts qui faisaient ressortir ses cheveux si noirs...Oui, Harry était beau, et Lucius se flagellait à chaque instant de penser ainsi alors qu'il devait enterrer sa femme.

Bien sûr, Narcissa n'avait jamais été rien de plus que sa meilleure amie, une tendre et belle femme qu'il avait appris à apprécier et à estimer suite à leur mariage arrangé, mais le fait était là, à peine était-elle morte, que Lucius s'autorisait déjà à considérer le jeune homme et sa présence soudaine dans le manoir, comme un cadeau du destin ; Une petite chose qui donnait un goût à la fois amer et doux à la mort de Narcissa.

Jamais il n'avait eu l'idée de la tromper, et jamais il n'en avait eu l'envie. Un Malfoy ne trompe pas son épouse, un Malfoy représente les valeurs de l'aristocratie et ne va pas chercher ailleurs ce qu'il a dans sa maison – son manoir. Un Malfoy, même si il est gay, comme beaucoup d'aristocrate, ne va pas se réchauffer dans les bras d'autres hommes. Ce n'est pas digne de son rang.

« Harry? » Répondit-il en ôtant ses lunettes de lecture de sur son nez. Il devait rédiger des papiers importants et faire en sorte qu'ils arrivent au ministère avant la nouvelle élection du ministre, alors qu'il était déjà prêt pour l'enterrement, alors qu'il aurait dû être pleinement conscient des obsèques qui allaient avoir lieu. Mais il ne pouvait pas laisser ses affaires, les affaires des Malfoy, s'effriter, s'éloigner de lui pour cela. Il ne pouvait pas.

Et il avait tant de choses en tête qu'il ne pouvait calmer ses migraines qui encore et encore l'empêchaient de dormir.

« J'ai habillé Draco. J'ai pensé qu'un petit ensemble bleu serait moins triste et solennel qu'un costume noir. J'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas. » La voix de Harry était douce également, grave et douce. Et elle lui envoyait des frissons dans le corps _alors qu'il allait enterrer sa femme._

« Vous avez très bien fait, Harry. Merci beaucoup. » Si Lucius avait pu, si il n'avait pas pensé à sa femme et à son fils, il aurait gardé Draco ici, sans avoir à lui infliger, pour son si jeune âge, la vue du corps de sa mère étendu dans un lit de soie et de bois, qu'on mettrait en terre, à tout jamais.

Mais Draco devait y être, parce que...Et bien, Lucius ne s'expliquait pas vraiment pourquoi Draco avait à y être, parce qu'il était trop petit pour comprendre que sa mère était morte et ne reviendrait plus, mais Harry avait su trouver les mots pour le convaincre, et plus que ce qu'il avait dit, c'était la tristesse qu'il avait manifesté, et la culpabilité qu'il ressentait pour avoir détourné le médecin de Narcissa le temps que son cœur s'arrête, qui l'avait convaincu.

Pas un seul instant pourtant Lucius lui-même n'avait considéré le jeune homme comme fautif.

« Je... » Lucius pensait que Harry avait quitté son bureau, il avait à peine levé la tête lorsqu'il était entré et pensait qu'il était parti dés que lui avait agréé sa demande, mais tout à ses affaires, il n'avait pas remarqué qu'il n'en était en réalité rien.

« Oui Harry? » L'encouragea t-il en relevant plus certainement la tête, plongeant son regard gris dans celui si vert du plus jeune.

« Je voulais savoir si vous souhaitiez que je vous accompagne? Je m'occuperais de Draco et vous... »

« Ce ne sera pas la peine. Merci Harry. » Lui répondit un peu plus durement qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. Il assista impuissant à la tristesse apparente qui traversa le visage du brun. « Bien. Excusez-moi.» Et le jeune homme fit demi-tour et se dirigeait déjà vers la porte lorsque Lucius le retint. Bien malgré lui, le sentiment d'avoir blessé Harry le rendait triste, surtout en cette journée.

« Attendez, ce n'est pas que je ne veux pas de vous là-bas, mais je préfèrerais que Draco soit avec moi. Je préfèrerais qu'on ait l'air d'une famille, devant Narcissa. Une dernière fois.» C'était touchant sûrement, de le voir là incertain dans son explication alors qu'il était Lucius Malfoy, mais aujourd'hui il pouvait bien se le permettre, parce que Narcissa était morte.

Le visage de Harry se recolora légèrement et enfin il sourit de nouveau, les ombres de ses yeux laissant la place à un regard compréhensif.

« Evidemment. D'accord. Je suis désolé de ne pas y avoir pensé. Draco est prêt alors, je vais retourner jouer un peu avec lui le temps que vous le soyez aussi. Et je vous attendrais ici pour ce soir. »

« Merci Harry. » D'un mouvement de tête accompagné d'un petit sourire, le jeune homme prit congé de Lucius et sortit.

- & -

Draco était adorable. Il souriait et riait et tendait ses petits jouets vers Harry, les lui prêtant gracieusement, et le regardait avec émerveillement les prendre et s'amuser avec.

Sûrement, les Malfoy n'avaient-ils jamais réellement joué avec lui, ou bien pas avec autant de fascination que le faisait Harry.

Harry était fasciné, sans doute. Draco était tellement mignon. Lucius aussi, l'était. Harry n'arrivait pas à se dire que cet homme était un tel assassin dans son temps, et parfois, depuis la semaine qu'il avait passée ici, il se demandait s'il n'avait pas simplement fait un bon dans le temps, mais dans un autre temps. Après tout, il n'avait pas encore entendu parler de Voldemort, mais à bien y réfléchir, le Manoir était tellement isolé de tout qu'il semblait impossible d'être atteint par l'extérieur.

Sans doute, Lucius était-il le seul du Manoir à être au courant de ce qui se passait à l'extérieur, ses innombrables dossiers, entassés dans un coin de son bureau, et ses nombreux allers-et-venus jusqu'au ministères ou _ailleurs _lui conférant la connaissance suffisante.

Les autres n'avaient pas besoin de savoir. Harry avait l'impression qu'il était dans un petit cocon sécuritaire duquel il ne pourrait plus jamais s'échapper. Et, et bien, Harry parfois, se sentait si bien avec Draco contre lui et les yeux de Lucius le suivant distraitement qu'il songeait qu'il pourrait oublier tout ce pourquoi il était ici et s'habituer simplement à rester là, à faire parti de cette famille.

Puis ensuite, il se souvenait des dizaines et des dizaines de morts que Voldemort avaient causés, il se souvenait qu'aujourd'hui ses parents étaient en vie, et qu'il avait l'opportunité de les sauver, et de tuer Voldemort ici, et alors l'impression de sécurité du Manoir et son envie d'y rester et d'oublier tout s'évaporait devant le devoir qu'il se devait d'accomplir.

Un elfe de maison apparu subitement devant Draco et lui et alors que Draco sursautait et que les larmes lui montaient déjà aux yeux, Harry l'attrapa et le cala dans ses bras tout en demandant la raison de sa venue à Dobby, l'elfe des Malfoy.

« Maître Malfoy vous fait dire qu'il vous attends avec le petit maître dans le grand salon d'apparat. Ils vont partir pour les obsèques de Défunte maîtresse Narcissa. »

Harry acquiesça et remercia l'elfe qui se courba encore un peu plus avant de disparaître.

Lorsqu'il l'eut fait, le visage d'Harry perdit de sa couleur et il se souvint que Draco était orphelin à cause de lui, et il s'en voulait horriblement d'avoir privé Draco de sa tendre mère, qu'il avait tant aimé dans son temps. Il serra un peu plus Draco contre lui et embrassa ses cheveux si blonds. Le plus petit, comprenant que le moment était grave et triste, resta muet, suçant discrètement son pouce en jouant avec une mèche des cheveux bruns de sa nouvelle nounou.

« Allez petit prince, on y va. » Se levant, Harry parcourut rapidement les méandres du Manoir Malfoy et rejoignit Lucius. Il le trouva comme prévu dans le grand salon, fumant une cigarette devant la cheminée. Et il avait l'air si triste qu'encore, malgré tout ce que pourrait bien faire Lucius dans le futur, il ressentit une peine immense et une culpabilité grandissante envers lui.

« Monsieur Malfoy. » Chuchota t-il, amenant l'attention de Lucius sur lui. L'homme se redressa gracieusement et se tourna vers lui ; Ecrasant sa cigarette, il fut auprès de lui et de Draco dans ses bras en quelques secondes.

« Harry, vous voilà. » Lucius lui offrit un tout petit sourire reconnaissant et tendit les bras vers son fils, l'attirant contre lui. Comme chez lui, Draco s'enfonça dans le giron de son père et ne fit encore aucun son, et de nouveau quelques larmes envahirent les yeux de Harry.

« Je suis vraiment désolé pour tout ça, monsieur Malfoy. »

« Harry, s'il vous plaît, vous n'y êtes pour rien. Ma femme était malade. » La voix de Lucius était dur et sèche et c'était visiblement le seul moyen que l'homme avait pour faire rentrer l'information dans la tête du plus jeune. Cela ne rendit pas la culpabilité d'Harry moins grande cependant.

« Mais... »

« Harry. Vous n'êtes en rien responsable de cela. Qui sait même si Carrey aurait pu la réanimer s'il avait été auprès d'elle? De plus, il est trop tard maintenant, et cela ne sert à rien de vous rendre malade pour quelque chose dont vous n'êtes pas responsable. J'ai décidé en toute connaissance de cause de réquisitionner Carrey pour qu'il vous examine. Alors, si la faute doit aller à quelqu'un, c'est à moi. Sur ce, je ne veux plus rien entendre. Et, à ce soir donc. »

Et sans un mot de plus, sans laisser à Harry la chance de reprendre la faute, de répondre, Lucius emporta son fils avec lui et disparut dans le hall. Et Harry décida qu'il fallait réellement donner sa chance à Lucius Malfoy.

- & -

_A suivre..._

_Pour répondre à une question qui revient. L'update de cette fic se fait toutes les trois semaines :) _

_Reviews?? - Encouragez-nous! Encouragez-nous!!! (Deux étudiantes en droit à l'aube de leurs partiels, ça se brosse dans le sens du poil!! :))Lol. En tout cas, un grand merci à tous pour tous vos commentaires. _

_Biz à tous._

_BekindRemind *_


	3. Chapitre 2

Titre: Tempus Bella Prensareque

Auteurs : Bliblou et Na-chan

Couples : Harry/ Lucius

Disclaimer: Et bien, malheureusement, tous ces personnages que nous torturons ne nous appartiennent pas!

Note: Merci à tous ceux qui nous ont laissé des reviews, elles nous font très très plaisir!

Cette fois, c'est Na-chan (ça fait définitivement bizarre de parler de moi à la 3ème personne) qui fait les réponses. Pour les (la) review anonyme, le lien est également mis dans le profil (et non, ce n'est pas une excuse pour mettre un lien jusqu'à mon livejournal, lol)

TEMPUS BELLE PRENSAREQUE

_Le temps de faire la guerre et de courtiser_

Chapitre 2

Harry regarda Draco appuyer sur son tapis de jeu, chaque touche produisant une nouvelle illusion magique. Il ne connaissait pas ce type de jouet et Draco avait été adorable lorsqu'il lui avait montré comment s'en servir – enfin... montrer était sûrement un bien grand mot.

Il s'amusa alors à passer la main à travers un papillon, la vision disparaissant aussitôt. Le petit blond se tourna vers lui, la moue boudeuse.

- Je jure, ce n'est pas moi Draco!

Mais la petite tornade qu'il gardait se mit à quatre pattes et crapahuta jusqu'à lui avant de l'escalader. Comme il était assis en tailleur près du tapis de jeu, l'héritier Malefoy eut tôt fait d'attraper une mèche de cheveux avant de _tirer_ dessus. Et Dray venait d'inventer une nouvelle attaque affreusement destructrice.

Il éclata de rire alors qu'il tentait – sans grand effort, il devait l'avouer – de parer l'enfant. Celui-ci ne tarda d'ailleurs pas à l'imiter – ou était-ce parce qu'il s'était mis à le chatouiller?

Il finit allongé sur le dos, son meilleur ami au format poche étalé sur son ventre, de petits éclats de rire le traversant encore. Il passa alors sans tarder une main dans ses cheveux, répétant avec le même rythme cet acte, pour aider à le calmer.

- Shhh, Draco.

Un sourire étira ses lèvres lorsque, même après quelques minutes, le petit blond ne bougea pas, restant affalé sur lui avec bonheur.

Son sourire s'effaça au moment même où les doubles portes menant à la salle de jeu où ils se trouvaient volèrent en éclats. Et après, tout se passa très vite. Quatre sorciers débarquèrent, baguette dégainée, sort sur le bout des lèvres. Draco se mit à pleurer, s'accrochant à lui avec une force insoupçonnée.

Et lui? Il sauta sur ses pieds et voulut automatiquement sortir sa baguette pour pouvoir riposter – et réalisa que _Lucius_ avait toujours sa baguette magique. Et, par Merlin, _bien sûr_, il savait faire un peu de magie sans baguette, mais pas suffisamment pour désarmer quatre sorciers entraînés. Pas assez pour protéger Draco.

D'accord, il fallait qu'il se calme et qu'il réfléchisse. Il était plus efficace que cela – il ne _paniquerait pas comme un bleu_, parce que cela faisait très – trop – longtemps qu'il se battait pour réagir ainsi!

Première chose qu'il devait faire, protéger Draco. Il bougea légèrement son bras droit jusqu'à ce qu'il enlace à moitié son petit protégé et lança le sort de protection le plus puissant qu'il pouvait invoquer. Puis il traça du pouce une rune sur le ventre de l'enfant alors qu'il pensait à tout l'amour qu'il ressentait pour lui. Parce que c'était ainsi que la magie ancienne marchait – lorsqu'elle acceptait de coopérer. Il ne savait pas si cela avait fonctionné ou bien pas mais il était prêt à tout essayer pour protéger au maximum son meilleur ami.

Puis il se mit finalement debout, gardant précautionneusement Draco – qui ne criait plus maintenant, mais qui tremblait contre lui, des sanglots silencieux coincés dans sa gorge – dans ses bras, tentant de le cacher le plus possible de ces quatre sorciers étrangers.

- Bonjour messieurs. Que puis-je pour vous?

- Nous ne voulons que Malefoy. Si tu nous le donnes gentiment, nous te laisserons peut-être en vie.

Il fit mine de réfléchir alors qu'il rassemblait sa magie – et qu'il maudissait Lucius pour ne pas lui avoir rendu sa baguette... Il était prêt à prendre n'importe quelle baguette à l'instant, peut-être même celle cassée que Ron avait eue lors de leur deuxième année.

- Allez vous faire voir! lança-t-il finalement tout en lançant un expelliarmus dans leur direction.

Ils étaient trop bien entraînés pour que ce sort les désarme mais il les envoya planer sur plusieurs mètres. L'un d'eux se trouvait en-dessous d'une étagère et il fit tomber celle-ci sur la tête de son ennemi sans hésiter, l'assommant efficacement.

Un KO, encore trois à combattre.

-&-

- Maître, maître!

- Dobby. Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas me déranger lors d'un repas d'affaire.

Sa voix était glaciale et doucereuse tout à la fois alors qu'il foudroyait l'elfe de maison du regard.

- Maître, Dobby est désolé, mais le manoir...

-&-

Deux, il n'en restait que deux.

Il devait lancer protego sur protego tant les sorts pleuvaient sur lui et son protégé, mais cela devrait aller. Il espérait. Ou tout du moins pensait-il cela jusqu'à ce qu'il vit un sort ocre filer à toute vitesse vers Draco. Draco. Et ocre, il le savait, pouvait être synonyme de sort de brûlure intense – et il n'était pas sûr que le sort de protection qu'il avait lancé soit suffisant, pas si la protection runique ne marchait pas.

- Doloris!

Oh non. Ces deux imbéciles avaient réussi à l'attaquer en même temps. Serrant les dents – il allait souffrir – il lança un protego en direction du sort d'Endoloris pour réduire à néant le maléfice alors qu'il se tournait face au premier sorcier, offrant son dos comme cible au sortilège de brûlure intense, protégeant Draco contre sa poitrine.

Mal, mal, mal, malmalmalmalmal.

La douleur envahit à tel point son système qu'il ne réussit à se protéger des sorts suivants que par pur instinct. Il fallait qu'il finisse rapidement ce combat. Parce qu'il sentait qu'il n'allait pas tarder à s'évanouir.

Il rassembla toute sa magie.

-&-

Il interrompit son serviteur d'un signe de main – bien qu'il mourrait d'envie d'en savoir plus. Parce qu'il avait demandé à Dobby de surveiller les faits et gestes de Harry, de vérifier que ce dernier ne s'en prenne pas à Draco et, entre autres, ne fouille dans ses affaires. Alors s'il était là, cela signifiait certainement...

Mais tout cela ne regardait pas les sorciers avec qui il était en train de manger – négocier – aussi se leva-t-il et quitta-t-il la pièce après un « Messieurs. Je reprendrai contact avec vous. Bonne soirée. ».

Dès que les portes se furent refermées derrière lui, par contre, il se tourna avec Dobby et le fixa intensément.

- Que. Se. Passe-t-il?

-&-

Le dernier sorcier encore debout venait de s'effondre, tenant sa tête à deux mains alors qu'il hurlait de douleur. Il avait peut-être utilisé la magie stockée dans le tapis de jeu de Draco pour faire croire à son ennemi qu'il était en train d'être attaqué par une horde de povrebines.

Ca y était, des tâches noires apparaissaient dans son champ de vision et, même en clignant des yeux, elles ne disparaissaient pas.

Jurant tout doucement – Draco ne parlait pas mais il sentait qu'il était éveillé et, par Merlin, il devait être effrayé, tellement effrayé, mais s'il prenait le temps de le rassurer, il n'en aurait plus pour le protéger – il s'ouvrit le bout de l'index et utilisa son sang pour tracer une série de runes autour de lui et de son protégé tout en récitant dans sa tête les formules d'usage.

Enfin, il déposa un baiser sur le front du blond tout en activant la magie des ruines antiques.

Il finit par s'allonger en boule par terre, Draco caché du reste du monde et, finalement, _finalement_, il laissa l'obscurité envahir son esprit.

-&-

- La manoir est attaqué. Maître Harry est seul et sans baguette à défendre maître Draco Malefoy. Dobby est venu chercher de l'aide.

Merlin, son fils!

Il transplana aussitôt.

-&-

- Severus. Viens. Tout de suite.

Lucius retira la tête de sa cheminée et ordonna à un elfe de maison de dire à son meilleur ami, dès qu'il arriverait, où il se trouvait. Il retourna sans tarder dans la salle de jeux de son fils, là où l'attaque avait eu lieu.

Seulement... Seulement il ne pouvait s'approcher de Draco, le prendre dans ses bras, s'assurer qu'il aille bien, parce qu'une barrière d'énergie pure l'en empêchait.

- Quoi? grogna Sev en arrivant à sa hauteur.

Mais il sentit qu'il stoppait net alors qu'il prenait conscience de ce qui l'entourait.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ici? demanda-t-il finalement.

Quatre sorciers, visiblement inconscients et blessés, se trouvaient dans la pièce. Quatre sorciers qui n'avaient pas l'air d'enfants de choeur. Quatre sorciers visiblement entraînés. Quatre sorciers qui avaient réussi à traverser les barrières de son Manoir.

- Attaque sur Draco.

A ces mots, Severus se précipita vers son filleul qui avait les yeux grands ouverts mais fixés sur son baby-sitter, ne s'étant même pas tourné vers eux lorsqu'ils avaient pénétré dans la pièce.

Snape n'était plus qu'à une dizaine de centimètres de son fils lorsqu'il fut violemment projeté en arrière, une barrière d'énergie crépitant autour de Harry avant de devenir de nouveau invisible.

- Qu'est-ce que...?

- Des runes antiques. Unies par le pouvoir du sang. Je t'ai appelé parce que je n'arrivais pas à les franchir.

- Qui...?

Les propos de son meilleur ami n'étaient pas aussi souvent – n'étaient presque jamais – aussi peu articulés mais, vu les circonstances, il pouvait bien l'excuser de son manque d'éloquence.

- Mon baby-sitter.

Puis il se tourna finalement vers le brun.

- Il a l'air blessé. Severus, j'ai besoin de ton aide.

- & -

« Harry. » Harry était encore relativement vaseux lorsque lui parvint la voix de Lucius, mais il fut en un rien de temps alerte alors que le souvenir de la tentative d'enlèvement sur le petit Draco lui revenait en mémoire. Avec un élan dont il ne sentait absolument pas capable, il se redressa vivement, manquant de heurter le maître de maison. Faisant fie de la douleur vive qui traversa sa blessure, il se tourna vers Lucius, l'air totalement paniqué. « Draco? Comment va Draco? Des hommes ont pénétré dans le manoir, ils voulaient Draco et... » La fin de sa phrase fut étouffée par la longue main fine et blanche de Lucius posée sur sa bouche et le sourire doux de l'homme ne manqua pas de rassurer instantanément le jeune homme.

« Draco est en pleine forme, Harry. Tu lui as sauvé la vie au dépend de la tienne, et je ne te remercierai jamais assez pour cela. Comment te sens-tu? » Lucius avait l'air véritablement reconnaissant envers Harry et celui-ci en fut touché. Chaque jour un peu plus, il avait l'impression que le Lucius Malfoy de son temps n'était pas du tout celui qu'il avait sous ses yeux. Et chaque jour un peu plus il avait peur de ne pas être tombé dans le bon temps, il fallait à tout prix qu'il sorte du Manoir.

« Harry? » Ses pensées l'avaient visiblement détourné de Lucius qui lui parlait et encore une fois, Harry fut abasourdi de la douceur avec laquelle le blond s'adressait à lui _alors qu'il ne l'écoutait pas. _« Excusez-moi Lucius, j'étais un peu perdu dans mes pensées. »

L'homme lui offrit un sourire indulgent et se redressa sur son siège, s'éloignant un peu du lit et de Harry, au dessus duquel il était jusqu'alors penché.

« Je te demandais si tu avais reçu un entraînement spécial. Ce qui reste des agresseurs est un tantinet trop caractéristique pour être l'œuvre d'une personne ne sachant pas ce qu'il fait; surtout sans baguette. » Lucius n'avait pas l'air soupçonneux, au contraire, il semblait horriblement concerné et Harry haussa un instant les sourcils, se demandant ce qu'il devait répondre à cela. Sûrement, prétendre ne pas s'y connaître en magie ancienne, alors que les blessures des kidnappeurs étaient, comme l'avait dit Lucius, assez caractéristiques, n'était pas forcément judicieux. Mais il fallait trouver une explication plausible, n'impliquant ni Voldemort ni l'Ordre du Phénix.

« Mon oncle, la personne qui m'a élevé, était assez paranoïaque, et il m'a enseigné tout ce qu'il était nécessaire de savoir dans le cas d'une guerre ou bien d'une attaque comme celle-ci. Je n'ai pas fréquenté d'école de magie, il m'a lui-même enseigné la magie. Alors... heu... »

« Et bien, il faudra remercier ton oncle pour ces acquis. Cela a sauvé la vie de mon fils, et la tienne. »

Comment Lucius Malfoy pouvait-il être cette personne amusante et douce? Bien sûr, Harry l'avait vu parler à ses elfes, ou arborer ce visage glacial du futur, lorsqu'il s'apprêtait pour aller dehors mais, par l'enfer, qu'en était-il de l'homme chez lui? Harry aurait dû demander à Draco de lui parler de son père, au-delà de ce qu'il avait vu, au-delà de ce qu'il avait cru. Si Harry était dans le bon temps, alors Lucius n'était pas un mangemort à abattre, plus maintenant. Et c'était terriblement compliqué d'y réfléchir maintenant alors qu'il était si fatigué.

« Harry, accepteriez-vous de prendre un petit déjeuner avec moi, demain matin? Accompagné d'un thé au Lys blanc? »

Encore une fois, Harry haussa les sourcils et écarquilla un peu les yeux. C'était une demande tout à fait étrange et surprenante dans la situation dans laquelle ils étaient mais Harry ne pouvait se permettre de simplement répondre non. C'était peut-être un moyen comme un autre de remercier la personne qui avait sauvé la vie de son fils. C'était peut-être même une sorte de rituel de remerciement. Harry n'avait jamais bu de thé au lys blanc, il n'avait même pas la moindre idée du goût que cela pourrait avoir, mais pourquoi pas.

Inspirant profondément alors que sa blessure le lançait soudainement, il laissa échapper un 'oui' sûr, et sourit à Lucius, alors que l'homme acquiesçait, le visage soudain incroyablement sérieux.

« Très bien. Je suis ravi. »

Lucius Malfoy était donc ravi de prendre un thé avec Harry Potter. C'était tout à fait étrange. Vraiment.

Harry se laissa alors enfin retomber sur les oreillers, sans grâce, et s'endormit presque aussitôt sous le regard doux de Lucius Malfoy.

- & -

« Tu as proposé à un total inconnu? »

« On appelle cela courtiser, Severus. Et s'il te plaît, il n'est pas un total inconnu, il vit au manoir depuis trois semaines et a sauvé la vie de mon fils au péril de la sienne. »

« Et il est incroyablement séduisant. »

Le sourire de Severus, sarcastique à souhait, en disait long sur la motivation qu'il incombait à Lucius pour vouloir courtiser le jeune Harry, seulement Lucius n'était pas homme à se lancer dans des traditions ancestrales pour une simple attirance.

« Severus. » Et Severus savait cela sans doute, c'était la raison même pour laquelle il se foutait de lui depuis une demi heure déjà.

« Tu as le droit d'être intéressé et séduit par ce jeune homme, Lucius. Il aime ton fils, et il est, selon tes dires, absolument adorable, possède une intelligence peu commune, et une force magique exemplaire. Lucius, je ne te reproche rien. »

Lucius acquiesça. Bien sûr, Severus acceptait énormément de choses venant de lui, mais l'homme savait également que Lucius l'écoutait attentivement lorsqu'il avait une objection à ses actes. Avoir sa bénédiction alors qu'il s'engageait _en prensare _était réconfortant.

« Merci, Severus. »

« Avec plaisir Lucius. Je crois que je vais terriblement m'amuser ces six prochains mois. »

Et bien sûr, évidemment, Severus était de ceux qui profitaient grandement des situations comme celle-ci. Le blond allait devoir surveiller les faits et gestes de Severus lorsqu'il serait présenté officiellement à Harry. Mais c'était Severus, alors Lucius ne pouvait s'empêcher de trouver cela simplement drôle.

« Et comment a réagi mon futur beau-frère? »

Vraiment Severus était Severus et il allait le charrier tout le reste de son existence pour cet épisode de sa vie. Lucius grogna, haussa un sourcil, et avala une petite gorgée de thé vert. « Et bien, il a d'abord semblé surpris, puis il a accepté. »

« Certains sont surpris pour moins que ça, le pauvre gosse a dû manquer l'apoplexie. » Severus aspira une bouffée de fumée de sa cigarette et ne put retenir un léger ricanement. Il secoua ensuite la tête et haussa un sourcil à l'attention de son si vieil ami. « Sincèrement Lucius, je suis heureux pour toi. Juste...Es-tu sûr qu'il est suffisamment au fait des traditions sorcières pour avoir saisi la signification d'un Lys blanc? »

Lucius acquiesça. Il s'était également posé la question lorsqu'il avait envisagé de courtiser Harry, mais le fait que le jeune homme ait avoué avoir été élevé par un sorcier lui ayant enseigné la magie des runes antiques autant que l'art des combats, signifiait sans doute qu'il avait reçu le reste de l'éducation qui sied à un sorcier de race.

« Oui. J'en suis sûr. » Encore, Severus eut l'air sceptique. « Lucius, tu ne sais rien de lui. Pardonne-moi mes propos, mais es-tu sûr qu'il ne te mène pas simplement en bateau? Tu ne connais à peine que son nom. Il a pénétré dans le manoir, sans savoir comment et tu n'as d'autres connaissances sur cet homme que ce que tu as pu constater le temps qu'il a été ici. Ne trouves-tu pas cela un peu léger? Surtout pour t'engager _en prensare_? »

Le maître de maison serra un instant les mâchoires et fusilla son ami du regard, avant de se redresser légèrement. « Et bien je croyais que tu étais avec moi, Severus? »

« Je le suis, sombre idiot. Je m'assure simplement que tu aies envisagé toutes les possibilités, que tu sois bien sûr de ce dans quoi tu te lances. »

« Et bien sois rassuré Severus, parce que je n'ai jamais été aussi sûr de moi. »

« Bien. » Et Severus sans se départir de son petit sourire accepta les derniers mots de son ami et s'engagea sur une nouvelle conversation.

« As-tu eu vent des derniers projets du Lord, mon ami? »

- & -

Draco jouait calmement sur son tapis de jeu, attrapant un petit chat en peluche mouvant et le laissant partir, parfois le lançant sciemment vers Harry avant de lever ses grands yeux gris sur lui pour l'inciter à jouer.

Mais Harry n'était pas vraiment dans le jeu pour le moment. Il était neuf heures du matin, et sa présence auprès du maître de maison pour le petit déjeuner _accompagné d'une thé au lys blanc _avait lieu dans moins d'une demi heure. _« Je vous attendrai demain dans la petite salle à manger d'hiver, à neuf heures vingt. » _

D'abord, qui invitait quelqu'un dans sa propre maison à une heure aussi incongrue que neuf heures et vingt minutes, s'il vous plaît?

Ensuite, que signifiait finalement cette invitation toute aussi étrange que l'horaire?

« Et bien petit prince, est-ce que tu as la moindre idée de ce que peut bien me vouloir ton papa? »

Évidemment Draco ne répondit en rien à sa question, il se contenta de lâcher son jouet et de crapahuter jusqu'à lui afin de se hisser sur ses genoux. Harry sourit doucement et le serra contre lui avec amour. Depuis l'attaque, Draco recherchait sa présence en permanence, et Harry ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir un amour inconditionnel pour son tout petit meilleur ami. « Ah si seulement tu pouvais te voir comme ça Draco. Si seulement tu pouvais te souvenir du Lucius qui est là. »

_Si seulement tu pouvais exister encore._

Harry ferma les yeux, un instant. Parfois, des vagues d'angoisse et de tristesse le paralysaient presque, le faisant comme sombrer dans un gouffre de peur sans fond, lui coupant la respiration et lui broyant le cœur. Draco avait disparu. Hermione n'existait plus, ni aucun membre de l'ordre du phénix. Et, autant il n'avait pas de contact avec les autres, autant, avoir Draco, son frère, son meilleur ami, son épaule droite, toujours auprès de lui, contre lui, mordillant son pouce ou tortillant ses cheveux étaient parfois terriblement effrayant. Et triste.

Jamais plus il ne pourrait connaître son grand Draco froid et dur comme la glace, et doux et léger comme un feu de cheminée.

_« Tu es un ange Draco. » Avait dit un jour Hermione alors que Draco venait de traduire entièrement, pour elle, un grimoire en grec ancien, incroyablement rébarbatif et long._

_« Ne m'insulte pas Granger. »_

_« Pardonne-moi, tu as raison, monsieur je suis mauvais comme un serpent. » Puis elle avait souri et ri un instant, avant de hausser un sourcil, son regard glissant vers les bras de Draco. « Si je parle trop fort, je risque de réveiller le bébé qui dort si profondément entre tes bras. »_

_Puis tous avaient rit, et Draco avait gentiment sourit en reportant son attention sur la petite perle endormi contre lui._

Vraiment, les temps qu'ils avaient passés au quartier, entourés de tant de familles de réfugiés, avaient été précieux, et c'était d'autant plus dur pour Harry d'être ici à la fois et de se souvenir de là-bas aussi. C'était terrible.

Soupirant, tentant de retrouver le fil de ses pensées présentes, Harry reporta son regard sur sa montre, qui affichait neuf heure dix sept, puis sur Draco, profondément endormi, son petit visage ovale blotti contre son cou.

« Merde Dray, tu es tellement chou. »

Riant légèrement, Harry se releva gracieusement, sans créer de secousses pour l'enfant endormi contre lui, et le déposa avec précaution dans son berceau.

Puis, reprenant encore une profonde inspiration, le brun sortit de la pièce pour se rendre à la petite salle à manger d'hiver, dans le but de petit-déjeuner _accompagné d'un thé au lys blanc _avec Lucius Malfoy.

- & -

_Voilà pour le chapitre 2, il est un peu plus court, mais le chapitre 3 est (sera) plus long. On base les chapitres sur une idée, et non sur un nombre de pages, donc la taille variera._

_J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu et, si c'est le cas, ce serait très gentil de nous laisser une review pour nous le faire savoir __(et Bliblou est en pleins exams, elle a besoin de vos encouragements ;) )_

_A dans trois semaines ^^_


	4. Chapitre 3

Titre: Tempus Bella Prensareque

Auteurs: Biblou & Na-chan

Couple: Harry/ Lucius

Disclaimer: Bien évidemment, tout ce que vous reconnaissez appartient à JKR, nous ne sommes que de modestes étudiantes ^^

Note: Merci pour toutes vos gentilles reviews, elles nous ont fait très plaisir. Cette histoire n'est pas abandonnée, promis, on a juste eu du mal à goupiller nos emplois du temps. Le lien pour les réponses aux reviews anonymes est, comme d'habitude, dans le profil!

Bonne lecture à tous (ou en tout cas je l'espère)

**Tempus Bella Prensareque**

_Le temps de faire la Guerre et de Courtiser_

Chapitre 3

Harry traversa les couloirs du manoir le ventre légèrement noué et, chaque fois qu'il passait devant l'un des nombreux tableaux représentants la sacro-sainte grande et aristocratique famille Malfoy, il se demandait ce que pouvait bien lui vouloir l'actuel chef de famille. Peut être avait-il décidé de le virer de chez lui? Bien sûr il avait protégé Draco au péril de sa vie, mais il restait malgré tout responsable de la mort de Narcissa et sans doute, Lucius devait-il avoir du mal à lui pardonner...

Le brun soupira et remonta une mèche qui pendait devant ses yeux. Cela ne servait à rien de se faire du souci pour cela maintenant. Et après tout, il avait une mission à remplir et rester enfermé ici, malgré le calme et l'apparente paix qui y régnait, ne pouvait – ne devait – pas durer. Il devait sauver le monde.

Avec un sourire désabusé, Harry traversa le hall et respira à grande goulée avant de passer le dernier couloir qui devait le mener à la petite salle à manger d'hiver. Devant la porte il s'arrêta et, après que son cœur se fut légèrement calmé – il n'avait aucune raison d'être aussi anxieux – il leva sa main contre le battant et frappa deux coups légers.

Un elfe en uniforme, l'air abominablement sérieux dans son accoutrement, le gratifia d'un signe de tête et l'invita à le suivre, le laissant passer devant lui après une petite courbette. Et Harry sentit à nouveau cette tension envahir ses membres. Que se passait-il finalement? Son arrivée semblait trop officielle pour qu'il s'agisse là d'un simple petit déjeuner. Il pénétra enfin dans la serre hivernale et aperçut Lucius, bien droit, le fixant doucement.

« Bonjour Harry. » Le salua l'homme en lui offrant un sourire de bienvenue.

Se retenant d'hausser un sourcil et de laisser sa bouche béer d'incompréhension, Harry rendit à Lucius un faible bonjour et approcha à l'invitation de l'homme.

« Assieds-toi, je t'en prie. » Le survivant s'exécuta. « Comment vas-tu aujourd'hui? » demanda le blond ensuite, alors qu'il présentait – lui-même! - à Harry un petit plateau de pâtisseries à l'air plus délicieuses les unes que les autres.

Il se servit d'un minuscule Saint Honoré dont la crème sentait la rose et la framboise et le posa dans une assiette en porcelaine veinée de fleurs blanches. « Tout va bien. Merci. Et vous-même? » Répondit Harry de sa voix la plus polie. Il était totalement halluciné par ce qui était en train de se passer. Même si, objectivement, il n'avait aucune sorte d'idée de ce qui pouvait bien être en train d'arriver.

L'homme plus vieux déposa dans son assiette un petit éclair au café et, emportant l'assiette avec lui pour la poser sur ses genoux croisés, il s'appuya élégamment contre le dossier du large fauteuil vert forêt. « Je vais très bien Harry. » Lui répondit-il d'un ton doux et amusé. « Je souhaitais encore te remercier pour ce que tu as fait pour Draco. Pour moi aussi. C'était... » Lucius ferma un instant les yeux, comme si rien que de penser au fait que Draco aurait pu être enlevé était trop douloureux pour lui. « Je n'ai pas de mots pour qualifier ce que tu as fait. Mais sincèrement je t'en remercie. »

Alors finalement tout ce cinéma était simplement une façon de le remercier. Est-ce que le fait d'avoir sauvé Draco surpassait le fait qu'il ait causé la mort de Narcissa?

« Je ne... » Ses mains soudainement se mirent à trembler et il inspira profondément. « Je ne pense pas mériter vos remerciements Lucius. D'abord, parce que si je n'avais pas été là, votre épouse aurait sans doute pris toutes les dispositions nécessaires pour que Dra... » « Oh Harry je t'en prie. » L'interrompit toujours aussi gentiment le propriétaire des lieux. Et il avait l'air légèrement agacé aussi. Peut-être finalement n'était-ce pas le moment d'en parler? Ce déjeuner était peut être uniquement fait pour les remerciements, comme une sorte de rituel qui servait à officialiser quelque chose?

Une dette...

Brusquement Harry se sentit comme si un poids était tombé dans sa poitrine et poussait encore et encore plus bas, jusqu'à son estomac et son bassin, et il avait le sentiment d'être attiré vers le sol. Son expression dut transmettre son soudain malaise car en un bref instant Lucius fut à ses côtés, une main sur son bras droit, l'autre sur l'un de ses genoux. Et son visage était marqué par une inquiétude sincère.

« Harry, que t'arrive t-il? »

Inspirant encore une fois profondément, le brun secoua la tête et résolut de simplement laisser passer ces instants, laisser Lucius le remercier et lui faire déguster son petit déjeuner et son thé au Lys blanc. Peu importe finalement que tout soit une histoire de dette ou de remerciement ou ... Peu importe. Lucius semblait trop sincère – et c'était ce qui était le plus troublant – pour qu'Harry ne se lève simplement et lui fasse comprendre avec force gestes et frustration et peut-être larmes que Lucius n'avait pas à se sentir redevable envers lui. Qu'il avait juste sauvé un petit bébé adorable et que c'était normal.

« Je vais bien Lucius. Excusez-moi, j'ai eu comme un petit malaise. Ce doit être la fatigue. » Son excuse en rajoutait sûrement une couche sur la 'culpabilité' – était-ce de la culpabilité que Lucius ressentait? - de l'homme mais il n'avait pas d'autre excuse.

Se relevant toujours aussi élégamment, Lucius lança un signe de tête à l'elfe tout près d'eux et toujours parfaitement professionnel, et le petit serviteur disparut quelques instants.

« Harry, acceptes-tu ma proposition de thé au Lys blanc? » Retentit alors la voix de Lucius tout près de son oreille. Et le petit brun n'avait pas saisi le mouvement de l'homme entre l'instant où il était encore debout à converser muettement avec son elfe et celui où il était là, presque sur lui, un genou à terre et une main posée sur son bras.

Retenant une expression ahurie de traverser ces traits, Harry tourna son visage vers celui de Lucius et fixa ses grands yeux verts dans ceux gris que tout être de la famille Malfoy semblait posséder, avant de se forcer à sourire légèrement. Et d'acquiescer.

A son plus grand désarroi, l'ainé poussa un soupir si léger qu'Harry pensa un instant l'avoir imaginé et il se releva, reprenant rapidement sa place. Il claqua des doigts et l'elfe en costume réapparut, portant un lourd plateau sur lequel reposait une théière en porcelaine, avec toujours ces mêmes fleurs – des lys, Harry en était sûr – et deux larges tasses assorties. L'elfe disposa consciencieusement les tasses devant les deux hommes, puis la théière au milieu et enfin, une petite assiette plate qu'Harry n'avait pas aperçue plus tôt, et sur laquelle étaient réservées deux fleurs fermées.

Puis sans un bruit – c'était toujours surprenant le fait que les elfes de la famille Malfoy ne 'popaient' pas – le serviteur disparut.

« Harry. » Le brun qui avait gardé son regard fixé sur le service à thé releva son visage vers Lucius et ne put s'empêcher de sourire à l'homme, ses cheveux inondés par des rayons du soleil qui perçaient les nuages.

Si Draco avait cette beauté fine et tendre, Lucius lui, était un homme pour qui le mot même de beauté avait dû être inventé. Ce n'était pas tant son physique, qui était soit fabuleux, mais qui n'aurait rien été sans sa prestance, son charisme, les expressions de son visage, de son corps, de ses mains. Draco était beau, Lucius était magnifique.

« Harry. » Encore, Harry s'aperçut qu'il se perdait dans ses pensées et se força à se concentrer sur les paroles du blond. « Pardonnez-moi Lucius. » S'excusa t-il en souriant. « Ce n'est rien, je t'en prie. Alors. » Le maître de maison décroisa ses jambes et approcha son buste de la table. Tendant ses longues mains, il se saisit délicatement d'une fleur de lys. « Acceptes-tu cette fleur que je t'offre? »

Vraiment! C'était vraiment un rituel, sans aucun doute. Un truc pour le remercier une bonne fois pour toute ou bien pour la dette et Harry ne _pouvait pas_ refuser.

« Heu...Oui » Il ne put s'empêcher de bégayer, mais le regard réjoui de Lucius le conforta dans son idée qu'il y avait forcément anguille sous roche.

« Et bien, je suis absolument ravi Harry. Et je prends avec plaisir cette fleur. » Susurra Lucius après avoir déposé la première fleur dans la tasse de Harry. Il saisit la deuxième sur ses derniers mots et la laissa flotter dans sa tasse.

Et il semblait réellement ravi.

Avec une certaine appréhension, Harry laissa la fleur infuser et s'ouvrir dans sa tasse, écoutant distraitement Lucius lui vanter les mérites de ce thé particulier, puis finalement, ce fut l'homme plus âgé qui l'invita à boire. – Et étant donné qu'Harry n'avait aucune idée du moment propice à la dégustation, ce n'était pas un mal.

Saisissant la tasse en faisant de gros efforts pour ne pas trembler – boire devait sceller sans doute ce rituel étrange -, le brun la porta à ses lèvres avec précaution, jeta un dernier regard à Lucius qui faisait de même e_n souriant _et il but.

Un silence confortable se forma ensuite entre les deux hommes et Harry était toujours aussi étrangement sûr et effrayé que ce qui était en train d'avoir lieu était bel et bien un rituel, mais n'importe comment, il ne pouvait se résoudre à rompre le silence et poser la question. Après tout, il avait accepté l'invitation, Lucius devait sans doute penser qu'il ne possédait dorénavant plus de dettes envers Harry, ou au contraire, qu'elle était maintenant bien établie ou autre chose de ce genre qui sous-entendait un remerciement inébranlable parce que le brun avait sauvé Draco.

Quoiqu'il en soit, Harry n'y comprenait rien du tout. Il but une nouvelle gorgée de thé et fut encore surpris par le goût. La première fois qu'il avait porté le liquide à ses lèvres, il n'avait pas réellement senti toute la saveur du breuvage, trop occupé à essayer de démêler les agissements de Lucius pour leur donner un sens, mais maintenant qu'il était confortablement installé, résigné à n'y rien comprendre, il pouvait se délecter sans retenue du goût sucré et doux sur la langue de la Fleur de Lys.

Délicieux.

« Vous aimez ? » L'interrogea l'homme blond. Lui-même semblait tout particulièrement aimer ce thé – mais peut-être était-ce pour le symbole qu'il représentait ? –

« C'est délicieux, Lucius. Merci beaucoup. » Le maître de maison hocha la tête avec un sourire et croqua dans son éclair au café.

« Nous n'avons pas beaucoup parlé Harry, n'est-ce pas ? » Commença t-il ensuite, la voix assurée. « Est-ce que quelqu'un sait que tu es là ? Ta famille ? Ton oncle ? »

Habitué à jouer des rôles – la guerre formait pour l'espionnage et l'infiltration d'une simpliste façon – Harry jeta un regard léger sur la serre avant de le reporter sur le père de Draco qui semblait attendre avec une certaine avidité la réponse.

« Mon oncle est décédé il y a près de trois ans. Je n'ai pas d'autres familles, du moins, pas que je sache. Mes parents et mes frères ont été assassinés par Voldemort. » C'était la première fois qu'il parlait de Voldemort devant Lucius. Il s'aperçut trop tard que c'était également sûrement la première fois que quelqu'un prononçait le nom du Lord devant Lucius – mis à part sûrement le professeur Dumbledore. La réaction du blond ne se fit pas attendre, mais pourtant elle fut bien moins vive que ce qu'Harry avait imaginé. L'homme se redressa légèrement en fronçant les sourcils et posa sa tasse vide sur la table. Enfin, il leva les yeux sur Harry et haussa un sourcil. Tout s'était passé si vite que Harry eut un instant un doute sur le fait que l'homme ait une seconde été déstabilisé.

« Peu de gens prononce le nom du Seigneur des Ténèbres. » Murmura Lucius comme si quelqu'un quelque part pouvait l'entendre.

Harry, se frappant mentalement, prit sur lui d'encore une fois ne rien laisser paraître et haussa les épaules. « On m'a appris à ne pas avoir peur d'un nom. »

L'explication sembla – et ce fut incroyable à observer pour Harry – simplement convenir à l'homme qui se laissa gracieusement retomber contre le dossier de son siège.

« Cependant Lucius, pour en revenir à ce que vous m'avez demandé, même si je n'ai pas de famille, j'ai quelques amis que j'aimerais saluer, et rassurer sur mon sort. Peut-être d'ailleurs sauront-ils me renseigner au sujet de ma venue ici ? » Il fit une pause pour observer la réaction de son hôte puis reprit, hésitant. « Puis-je…Enfin, est-ce que j'ai votre autorisation pour sortir du manoir ? Bien sûr je reviendrais, si vous me le permettez mais…J'aimerais sortir un peu d'ici, vous comprenez ? »

En effet, Lucius sembla comprendre bien plus vite encore que ce que Harry aurait cru – mais Lucius ne cessait de l'étonner et il se rendait compte qu'il ne le connaissait sûrement pas. L'homme avait l'air incroyablement étonné, puis quelques instants plus tard, son visage changea d'expression et il rit, d'un rire léger et frais, rapide et bref. Et il prit la parole, quelque chose – une étincelle – dans les yeux qui fascina Harry.

« Bien sûr Harry, que vous pouvez quitter la maison. Vous n'avez même pas besoin de mon autorisation. » Il eut l'air scandalisé un bref instant. « Je suis sincèrement désolé si je vous ai donné l'impression de vous retenir prisonnier ici mon ami, ce n'était en aucun cas mon intention. » Une seconde le visage du Lucius pâlit légèrement et il se leva. « Je ne vous ai pas rendu votre baguette. »

Harry, qui avait voulu mentionner ce léger inconvénient, hocha la tête, gêné.

-&-

Harry transplana à une cinquantaine de mètres de Pré-au-lard et se résolut à marcher jusqu'au village. Après tout, à cette époque, Voldemort était à « son apogée », il n'avait jamais été aussi puissant auparavant et, même si cela n'était pas comparable à l'affreuse situation dans laquelle ils s'étaient trouvés dans le futur où tout espoir de l'emporter définitivement était perdu – ou alors vraiment _vraiment_ infime -, la situation était déjà mauvaise. Aussi les gens se méfiaient-ils des inconnus – comme des gens qu'ils connaissaient d'ailleurs – et soupçonnaient tout le monde d'être des mangemorts.

Transplaner dans le centre du village n'aurait fait qu'attirer l'attention – et la méfiance – sur lui.

Maintenant, il lui fallait se rendre à la Volière pour envoyer un hibou à Albus et demander à le rencontrer. Il préférait éviter d'utiliser un des oiseaux de la famille Malefoy – pas parce qu'il croyait que Lucius refuserait, mais surtout parce qu'ils étaient un peu trop reconnaissables et que, inévitablement, cela engendrerait un certain nombre de préjugés avant même la première rencontre.

Arrivé à la volière – et il ne s'était pas trompé, les gens le suivaient des yeux et évitaient consciencieusement de croiser son regard – il attrapa un bout de parchemin et une plume rechargeable à l'infini.

_"Monsieur le Directeur,_

_Je suis en possession d'informations qui pourraient vous intéresser. Je pense que vous comprenez que j'hésite à vous en faire part par hiboux interposés._ _Pour vous prouver le sérieux de mes informations, je suis au courant de l'importance du septième mois._

_Je passe la journée à Pré-au-Lard, si jamais vous décidez de m'accorder une entrevue._

_Cordialement,_

_Harry."_

« Un hibou courte distance s'il vous plaît. » Le vendeur le fixa quelques instants avant de tendre la main pour avoir son parchemin roulé et scellé.

« Destinataire?

- Albus Dumbledore. »

L'homme haussa un sourcil mais, apparemment, le sens du commerce avait plus d'importance pour lui que la méfiance et il envoya sa missive sans tarder.

Bien.

Prochaine destination: la Tête de Sanglier.

-&-

"Qu'est-ce que je peux vous servir?"

Il adorait ce pub. L'aspect décrépi et crasseux avait vite été synonyme pour lui de sécurité, la protection d'Abelforth et l'anonymat de ce dernier lui permettant de dormir tranquillement les peu de fois où il avait pris le risque de se reposer ici – avant qu'ils ne doivent tous se replier au QG, avant que Pré-au-Lard ne tombe totalement aux mains des mangemorts.

Et, même sans cela, il aurait adoré l'ambiance de la Tête du Sanglier. Parce que personne n'avait ne serait-ce que levé la tête à son entrée. Même le barman – Abelforth, et c'était bel et bien Abelforth devant lui, la figure forte qui avait remplacé bien malgré lui celle d'Albus à ses yeux, et _par Merlin_, comment était-il censé rester impassible et... ça y était, sa gorge se serrait et ses yeux s'humidifiaient – n'avait daigné le regarder que lorsqu'il s'était accoudé au comptoir.

« Un jus de citrouille. »

Dumbledore leva un sourcil avant de lui tourner le dos pour fouiller dans les bouteilles entreposées sur une étagère qui paraissait prête à s'écrouler à tout moment.

« Je n'sais pas quand la bouteille a été entamée, alors si vous buvez et que v's'êtes malade, c'est vot'propre responsabilité. »

« Oui m'sieur, » répondit Harry en attrapant le verre – crasseux – avant de poser quelques pièces devant lui. Il s'était méticuleusement préparé à son voyage dans le passé – Hermione l'avait méticuleusement préparé à son voyage dans le passé – aussi avait-il emporté une petite fortune avec lui.

Il alla s'installer dans un coin du pub pour siroter tranquillement sa boisson – et peut-être également réfléchir à la manière d'aborder Abelforth.

Cela faisait un peu moins d'une demie heure qu'il était là lorsqu'une chouette s'engouffra par l'une des fenêtres et vint se poser sur son épaule.

« Bonjour ma belle, » murmura-t-il en caressant gentiment le rapace avant de détacher le parchemin accroché à sa patte. Le volatile resta fermement perché sur son épaule, aussi en déduisit-il qu'il attendait sa réponse.

Il déplia alors ce qui ne pouvait qu'être la réponse de Dumbledore et ne put s'empêcher de sourire en lisant que le Directeur lui proposait de le rejoindre à Poudlard à 15h30, soit un peu plus d'une heure plus tard. Il rédigea rapidement une réponse affirmative et donna la missive à la chouette qui s'envola aussitôt.

Il finit le reste de son jus de citrouille et se leva pour aller s'accouder au comptoir. Abelforth était de côté par rapport à lui, en train d'essuyer – d'encrasser – quelques verres. Harry savait que le barman allait finir sa tâche – et peut-être même une autre encore – avant de venir lui demander s'il voulait autre chose.

Ce qui lui laissait suffisamment de temps pour apposer un sort de silence autour d'eux... enfin, pas un _vrai_ sort de silence, parce que l'absence de bruits venant de leur direction attirerait aussitôt l'attention des gens présents – des gens qui, pour certains, étaient autant sinon plus paranoïaques que Fol Oeil. Non, il réduisait tout ce qui était paroles à un niveau inaudible, transformant leur voix en murmures tandis que tous les autres sons restaient les mêmes.

« J'peux vous servir autre chose? » marmonna finalement – et définitivement de mauvaise volonté – le barman en s'accoudant au comptoir devant lui.

« Si vous aviez l'occasion de sauver le monde, que feriez-vous? »

Harry s'attendait à moitié à ce que Abelforth ignore totalement sa réponse. Pourtant il ricana simplement avant de secouer la tête. « Le monde peut se sauver lui-même. »

Bien sur. Cela ne le surprenait même pas, il aurait même dû pouvoir le prédire! Et il ne put s'empêcher de sourire à cette réponse.

« Et si vous aviez l'occasion de sauver les personnes qui vous sont chères? »

Nouveau ricanement.

« Les personnes qui me sont proches peuvent se sauver elles-mêmes, pas besoin de mon aide. »

Harry fixa résolument le barman dans les yeux alors qu'il baissait ses barrières d'Occlumancie. Il avait été une époque où le simple fait de dresser ces barrières le laissait pantelant et réussir à les maintenir plus de quelques minutes était alors une tâche impossible. Maintenant, au contraire, cela lui faisait presque _mal _de baisser ses protections mentales tant elles étaient devenues omniprésentes.

Abelforth soutint son regard de longues minutes avant d'accéder à sa demande muette d'entrer dans son esprit.

Harry sourit à cette petite victoire avant de revivre l'un de ses nombreux souvenirs d'un temps qui n'existait déjà plus.

_Le Survivant était étalé par terre, propulsé à cet endroit suite à l'un de ses propres sorts que son adversaire avait retourné contre lui._

_« Si tu veux survivre, va falloir faire mieux que ça, gamin! »_

_Excédé, son corps entier le faisant souffrir, Harry planta un regard défiant dans celui de son mentor avant de lancer avec sarcasme:_ « _Il faut juste que je tue Voldemort, non? Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais besoin de survivre au dernier combat! »_

_Il était à peine sur ses pieds que Abelforth était devant lui, sa main autour de sa gorge alors qu'il le plaquait sans ménagement contre le mur._

_« Ecoute-moi bien Potter, si tu n'as pas l'intention de te battre pour vivre, je préfère te tuer moi-même dès maintenant, d'accord? »_

_Et, sans attendre de réponses, son professeur du moment tourna les talons._

_Dans les instants qui suivirent, un sourire fleurit peu à peu sur les lèvres du jeune homme. Parce que la réaction du sorcier, plus que n'importe quel mot, montrait qu'il tenait à lui parce qu'il était 'Juste Harry'._

_Puis ses sourcils se froncèrent. Il allait avoir de sérieuses excuses à présenter._

Abelforth cligna plusieurs fois des paupières alors qu'il reprenait pied avec la réalité, semblant se tirer difficilement des méandres de ce souvenir.

« Je vais avoir besoin de toi Ab'.

- S'il y a une chose dont j'suis sûr, c'est que je ne t'aurais jamais laissé m'appeler comme ça. Gamin. »

Et Harry ne put qu'éclater de rire. Parce que, malgré tous les changements – positifs comme négatifs, mais cela restait des changements énormes –, certaines choses restaient identiques.

« Je vais avoir besoin de plus de détails, répondit finalement le barman à sa question muette – _veux-tu bien m'aider? Acceptes-tu de te battre à mes côtés? M'acceptes-tu?_

- Les artefacts de Leonhard, répondit-il succinctement. »

De nouveau, quelques clignements de paupières.

« Potter? Tu es le fils de James et Lily?

- Et l'enfant de la Prophétie, précisa-t-il, un peu inutilement – mais cela montrerait sans doute la véracité de ses propos. »

Abelforth soupira.

« Je sais que c'est beaucoup d'informations d'un seul coup. Et j'ai rendez-vous avec ton frère. Dès que tu voudras un peu plus de détails... »

Il laissa sa phrase en suspens alors qu'il glissait vers le barman un miroir qu'il avait enchanté pour qu'il agisse de la même manière que celui que lui avait offert Sirius lorsqu'il était en cinquième année. Bien sûr, un miroir identique se trouvait dans la poche intérieure de sa cape.

« Mon frère...? » « Je vais bien être obligé de rencontrer Albus à un moment ou à un autre, autant que cela soit de la manière que j'ai décidée, répondit Harry en souriant. »

Ce n'était pas exactement la question d'Abelforth, qui visait pus à lui demander s'il avait réellement connaissance de l'identité de son frère, mais il venait de faire d'une pierre deux coups. Parce qu'il était presque sûr qu'il venait d'éveiller la curiosité du barman.

« Tu vas dire la vérité à mon frère également? »

Il était content de voir qu'il parvenait encore à prévoir certaines choses.

« Bien sûr que non! » Deux sourcils blancs se haussèrent, signe de demande de plus amples explications.

« Je pense que Albus fera passer le bien du monde avant toute chose. Et ma vision des choses et la sienne ne sont peut-être pas identiques...

- Et moi dans l'histoire? »

Il hésita un long moment quant à l'explication à donner. Et pourtant, cela tenait plus à de la réluctance à dire tout haut ce qu'il ressentait qu'au besoin de trouver une réponse sincère. « Je te fais confiance pour faire passer mon propre bien avant celui de la communauté sorcière. »

Il tourna les talons et quitta le bar sur ces mots. Direction Poudlard.

-&-

Il était arrivé avec quelques minutes d'avance devant les grandes grilles qui marquaient l'entrée principale de Poudlard. Le champ anti-transplanage s'étendait beaucoup plus loin que ces simples barrières et il avait été obligé de faire le reste du chemin à pieds.

Il ne lui restait plus qu'à espérer que l'histoire qu'il avait concoctée pour Albus serait suffisamment crédible...

Par marque de respect envers le Directeur – et peut-être également pour l'encourager à le considérer comme étant digne de confiance – il attendit devant les grandes grilles qu'on lui donne la permission de pénétrer dans l'école.

Et de là où il était, il pouvait déjà sentir la magie même du château, ancienne et presque consciente, pulser tout autour de lui, ce qui créa aussitôt en lui une énorme vague de nostalgie. Parce que, la dernière fois qu'il s'était introduit dans Poudlard, le château était aux mains des mangemorts, la magie d'habitude tellement vivante et pétillante lui avait paru bridée, presque malade et ce lieu qui avait été sa première maison comportait plus de dangers qu'il n'en avait jamais affrontés réunis en un même endroit.

Il vit de loin Minerva arriver dans sa direction, et sans doute était-elle venue pour le mener jusqu'au Directeur. Alors qu'elle n'était plus qu'à quelques mètres de lui, l'une des portes s'ouvrit magiquement pour le laisser passer. Il frotta ses mains moites contre sa robe de sorcier, avala résolument sa salive, se força à retrouver son calme et rejoignit finalement la directrice-adjointe.

« Je suis Minerva McGonagall, Albus m'a demandé de vous conduire à son bureau.

- Enchanté de faire votre connaissance. Je suis Harry. »

Il lui adressa un sourire charmant – auquel elle resta totalement insensible. Et il n'avait aucun doute sur le fait que l'absence de nom de famille ne jouait définitivement pas en sa faveur.

« Si vous voulez bien me suivre...

- Merci. »

Nouveau sourire, auquel Minerva répondit cette fois, mais ses yeux restaient durs et méfiants – et jamais, _jamais, _elle ne l'avait auparavant regardé ainsi.

Ils arpentèrent les longs couloirs de Poudlard en silence mais Harry y fit à peine attention. Parce que la magie du château était tout autour de lui et qu'il avait l'impression d'avoir de nouveau onze ans et de redécouvrir l'école dans toute sa splendeur.

Ca, et il re vérifiait et re solidifiait ses barrières mentales.

Une fois arrivée devant la gargouille qui gardait l'entrée du bureau du Directeur, Minerva s'arrêta et murmura le mot de passe de telle sorte qu'il ne puisse l'entendre – et ce n'était pas comme s'il était curieux et voulait absolument le connaître.

« C'est là que je vous laisse. Albus vous attend, son bureau est en haut des escaliers.

- Merci de m'avoir amené jusqu'ici, lança-t-il alors poliment avant d'incliner la tête. »

Puis, il se tourna résolument vers les marches et les grimpa en vitesse avant qu'il ne change d'avis – la dernière fois qu'il avait vu Dumbledore, après tout, ce n'était pas exactement lui mais son _cadavre_...

Il pénétra finalement dans le bureau professoral et le Directeur se tenait devant lui, assis derrière le même meuble que dans ses souvenirs, les mêmes objets dont il n'avait aucune idée de l'utilité éparpillés autour de lui.

« Harry. » Et il ne pouvait pas ne pas remarquer l'emphase qu'il avait mise sur son simple prénom.

« Monsieur le Directeur, répondit-il précautionneusement.

- Je vous en prie, prenez place en face de moi. »

Il s'exécuta sans un mot tout en essayant de convaincre son estomac de _se calmer_. Parce que, s'il parvenait à utiliser suffisamment bien son Occlumancie pour ne pas que Dumbledore se rende compte qu'il lui _mentait_, le fait de vomir juste devant lui ne jouerait définitivement pas en sa faveur.

« Du thé? Café? Je peux également vous proposer quelque chose à manger si vous le désirez. » Il déclina gentiment la proposition. Il ne pensait pas qu'Albus glisserait du veritaserum à son insu dans sa nourriture, mais mieux valait être prudent.

« Dans ce cas, je crains que nous n'en venions directement à discuter de la missive que vous m'avez envoyée. Vous seriez apparemment en possession d'informations qui m'intéresseraient...? »

Et voilà. Le moment de vérité.

« Je suis... Je _rêve_ du futur... Je suis un voyant. »

Albus leva un sourcil, seul signe extérieur de sa perplexité – et il réagissait vraiment _très bien_, vu que la plupart des gens – lui compris – lui auraient déjà ri au nez.

« Je peux prouver mes dires.

- Je suis tout ouï, répondit d'un ton badin le Directeur en soufflant avec attention sur sa tasse de thé.

- J'ai rêvé de la nuit de la prophétie.

- Pardon? »

Et le ton était identique – léger et plaisant – cependant l'expression d'Albus s'était faite plus sérieuse, plus concentrée.

Cette fois, ce fut Harry qui leva les yeux au ciel avant de réciter cette foutue prophétie qui avait fichu sa vie en l'air et qu'il connaissait – malheureusement – par coeur.

« _Celui qui a le pouvoir de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres approche... il naîtra de ceux qui l'ont par trois fois défié, il sera né lorsque mourra le septième mois... et le Seigneur des Ténèbres le marquera comme son égal mais il aura un pouvoir que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ignore... et l'un devra mourir de la main de l'autre car aucun d'eux ne peut vivre tant que l'autre survit... Celui qui détient le pouvoir de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres sera né lorsque mourra le septième mois..._ »

« Très joli. Cela vient d'où? » demanda avec entrain Albus avant de tremper précautionneusement ses lèvres dans sa tasse pour vérifier que le thé n'était pas trop chaud.

« De Sibylle Trelawney, que vous avez ensuite engagée comme professeur de Divinations si je ne me trompe. Cela s'est passé à la Tête du Sanglier. Vous étiez présent d'ailleurs, comme vous veniez l'interviewer pour un possible poste de professeur. J'ai peur de ne pouvoir vous donner la date exacte par contre. »

Le Directeur reposa finalement sa tasse de thé sur la petite soucoupe à disposition sur son bureau sans jamais le quitter du regard. Puis, finalement, il haussa les épaules.

Harry se retint de hurler de frustration.

« Vu que vous avez l'air de penser que tout ceci ne s'est pas passé, vous n'êtes sûrement pas intéressé par la suite de mes rêves. Vous ne voulez pas savoir qui de Neville ou de Harry sera choisi comme étant l'enfant de la prophétie par Voldemort, je suppose. »

Il lui offrit un sourire un peu crispé, tout à fait conscient qu'il venait de jouer là sa dernière carte.

Et Albus l'observa – longuement, _très_ longuement – alors qu'il sentait la Légilimancie, jusque là latente, se faire plus présente, cherchant le moindre mensonge, le moindre signe qu'il était indigne de confiance.

Puis finalement, le vieux sorcier acquiesça. « Excusez-moi, je vous crois maintenant. Et je suis intéressé par tous les détails que vous pourrez me fournir. »

« Harry, Voldemort va choisir Harry. Quelque chose à voir avec le fait qu'ils soient tous les deux de sang mêlé...

- Que savez-vous exactement de l'identité de Voldemort? »

Et, à cet instant, le Survivant en voulut à son mentor. Il venait de lui révéler ce qui pourrait certainement sauver la vie de ses parents et, pourtant, il semblait plus intéressé par Tom Jedusor. Bien sûr, rationnellement, cette colère n'avait pas grand chose de concret, de logique. Cependant, il dut lutter pour ne pas la laisser transparaître.

« Demandez-moi plutôt ce que je ne sais pas. » Il se retint difficilement de froncer les sourcils lorsque ces mots franchirent ses lèvres – on dirait quelque chose que Trelawney aurait pu sortir.

« Avez-vous rêvé de notre rencontre? demanda Albus en reprenant sa tasse dans les mains avant d'avaler une gorgée du liquide ambré tout en ne le quittant pas – jamais – du regard.

- Non... Mes rêves semblent plus concentrés autour de la personne de monsieur Potter dernièrement. »

« Dernièrement », quelle vaste blague – enfin, pas plus que lui se faisant passer pour un _voyant_. Et rien que de penser à la tête qu'auraient fait Ron et Hermione s'ils l'avaient su lui noua douloureusement l'estomac – ses amis n'existaient tout simplement plus et ils n'existeraient jamais, pas comme lui s'en souvenait, et encore moins comme il avait besoin qu'ils soient.

« Et jusqu'où, dans son futur, avez-vous rêvé exactement?

- Croyez-vous que si j'avais rêvé que Harry parvenait à tuer Voldemort, je me serais permis d'intervenir? »

Et, d'accord, il allait devoir jouer encore plus serré, parce qu'il était hors de questions de donner à Dumbledore plus de détails qu'il n'en avait besoin pour convaincre les Potter de ne pas utiliser Peter comme Gardien des Secrets.

« Cela veut-il dire...? »

Et, cette fois, il pouvait lire et percevoir du désarroi ainsi que de la tristesse émaner de son ancien mentor à l'idée qu'il ait pu mourir – ou alors, était-ce parce que le seul espoir du monde sorcier venait de disparaître – et, beaucoup plus probablement, c'était un mélange des deux...

« Non, Harry est vivant et à la tête de la Résistance. Mais il n'y a presque plus d'espoir de victoire... pour ne pas dire pas du tout. » Et il ne fit rien pour masquer à quel point ces images, cette certitude, cette connaissance du futur le hantaient – car, malgré les bons moments, malgré ses amis, malgré sa famille, telle était la dure et cruelle vérité: ils ne pouvaient/ pourraient pas gagner.

« Peut-être serait-il plus pertinent que les Potter soient présents lorsque je vous donne les détails dont je me souviens.

- Si vous ne le saviez pas encore – et Albus était une nouvelle fois méfiant et sérieux et puissant devant lui – James et Lily font ce qu'ils peuvent pour ne pas attirer l'attention sur eux, pour _se cacher_ même. »

Après tout, il pourrait très bien travailler pour Voldemort. Il le comprenait. Mais cela n'était pas pour autant que cela ne l'irritait pas _à un point_...! Plus personne, depuis sa deuxième année, n'avait osé le suspecter d'une telle chose.

« Je vous donnerai ma baguette le temps de l'entrevue si cela peut vous rassurer. »

Le Directeur hésita un long moment, et sa Légilimancie se fit de nouveau plus présente, avant d'acquiescer. « Je fixerai une date avec les Potter. »

Hello...? Il fallait qu'il soit libre é-ga-le-ment!

« Et je vous dirai si mon employeur est d'accord pour me laisser un autre jour de congés?

- Pardon?

- Vous ne croyez pas que je suis payé à rêver, hmm? »

Ce n'était pas exactement la question que lui avait posée Albus, mais c'était la seule réponse qu'il fournirait. Sur ces mots, il se leva finalement, prit poliment congés et sortit du bureau – où l'attendait Minerva pour le raccompagner à l'extérieur de Poudlard.

Alors qu'ils allaient bientôt sortir du château, il sentit le miroir dans sa cape se réchauffer légèrement – signe qu'Abelforth cherchait à le joindre. Bien. Il irait directement à Pré-au-lard une fois la barrière anti-transplanage passée – et tous les regards indiscrets disparus. Cela serait plus rapide ainsi, surtout qu'il ne pouvait décemment pas sortir la glace devant Minerva.

-&-

Severus avait dû libérer sa classe dix minutes plus tôt – un petit imbécile avait fait exploser son chaudron, entraînant une réaction en chaîne qui avait fait se dissiper les autres potions. Et lui avait juste eu le temps de protéger ses élèves.

Sa salle de classe était en piteux état et il n'était définitivement pas assez calme pour la réparer à l'instant.

Non, il allait reporter ce morveux auprès du Directeur et croiser les doigts pour que ce dernier le renvoie – ce qui était hautement improbable, mais cela ne l'empêcherait pas d'essayer.

Il venait à peine d'arriver au rez-de-chaussée, laissant derrière lui l'air un peu plus humide des cachots, lorsqu'il aperçut deux silhouettes familières se diriger vers l'une des portes de sortie de l'édifice. Il y avait Minerva mais ce n'était définitivement pas elle qui l'avait fait s'arrêter net. Non, il voyait Minerva tous les jours – _trop_ souvent même – et il n'y avait rien de nouveau ou de perturbant dans sa présence au sein du château. Ce qui n'était pas le cas – ce qui était _très_ loin d'être le cas – de Harry. Harry, qui gardait normalement Draco et ne quittait pas – à ce qu'il en savait tout du moins – le manoir Malefoy.

Que pouvait bien faire le nouveau baby-sitter – l'homme auprès duquel s'était engagé son meilleur ami en prensare – à Poudlard?

Harry – et il ne voulait même pas imaginer la réaction de Lucius lorsqu'il lui ferait part de ce désastreux événement – stoppa net à quelques pas à peine de la sortie. Et, bien qu'il ne regarda pas dans sa direction, Severus eut l'impression qu'il venait de remarquer sa présence. Ce qui, raisonna-t-il aussitôt avec logique, était presque impossible. Le gamin savait utiliser la magie runique – et à un niveau qui l'époustouflait – mais ce n'était définitivement pas un soldat, pas quelqu'un qui avait eu chacun de ses sens acérés par des années d'un conflit auquel seule manquait la dénomination correcte de guerre.

« Je vous remercie Professeur McGonagall. Et remerciez également le Directeur de ma part s'il vous plaît. Cela me gêne de l'avouer, mais il me manque deux examens pour pouvoir obtenir mon diplôme et je remercie vraiment le Professeur Dumbledore d'avoir accepté de m'aider. »

Harry sourit gentiment, la réaction inverse de Severus qui fronça un peu plus les sourcils.

Minerva et le baby-sitter se remirent à marcher et il ne put entendre le reste de la conversation.

D'accord. Il ne pouvait pas approcher Lucius avec si peu de preuves – il était bien possible que l'histoire de Harry soit vraie après tout – mais... Il y avait un « mais », il le sentait. Il découvrirait ce que c'était. Et il protégerait son meilleur ami et son filleul.

-&-

« Nous allons discuter dans un endroit un peu plus discret, » lui souffla Abelforth dès qu'il eut mis les pieds dans la Tête du Sanglier.

Avec un sourire, il suivit le barman qui s'était dirigé vers de vieux escaliers en bois – qui, si ce n'était pour la magie, ne pourraient sûrement pas supporter le poids d'un homme... et peut-être même pas celui d'un enfant.

Il s'arrêta, stupéfait, lorsqu'un sifflement retentit derrière lui et il se retourna presque inconsciemment. L'homme qui venait de les héler ne le regardait pas, ses yeux étaient fixés sur Dumbledore.

« Je pensais que ce n'était pas ce genre d'établissement ici. »

Harry dut cligner plusieurs fois des paupières – refusant de croire que le sorcier avait pu dire ce qu'il venait de comprendre. Mais non. Il venait bien de l'accuser de monter à l'étage pour coucher avec Abelforth. Et sa surprise laissa aussitôt place à un amusement sans fin alors qu'il _éclatait de rire_. Le barman, qui avait déjà détourné le regard et oublié l'inopportun, se retourna vers lui et Harry se rendit compte que son hilarité était communicative lorsqu'il le vit sourire.

Mais déjà il recommençait à grimper et le Survivant ne put que le suivre, son rire mourant dans sa gorge devant le sérieux de la situation. Un silence de plomb, pesant, gênant, plana entre eux jusqu'à ce qu'ils furent tous deux installés dans un petit salon privé, meublé dans le même style ancien et un peu délabré que le reste du pub, mais beaucoup plus propre.

« Je comprends que j'étais quelqu'un d'important pour toi Harry, et que tu étais également important pour moi…

- Mais tu ne partages pas ces souvenirs aussi te suis-je indifférent ? finit le Survivant, le ton las et défait. »

Dumbledore – Albus – allait être encore plus difficile que ce qu'il pensait à manipuler, il n'était même pas sûr qu'une rencontre avec les Potter serait organisée – et, sans cela, Peter serait très certainement gardien des secrets, et ses parents seraient tués, et l'histoire se répèterait alors que _son propre monde _avait été détruit _dans son entièreté_ pour, justement, éviter un tel destin.

Il avala difficilement sa salive, tentant de faire disparaître la boule d'angoisse qui s'était formée au fond de sa gorge. Il n'avait pas pleuré, pas une seule fois, depuis que ses amis, _sa famille_, étaient morts – avaient disparu – et il allait très certainement finir par craquer. Revoir Albus et Abelforth, peut-être était-ce ce qui allait briser son faible équilibre émotionnel…

Il voulait simplement retourner chez lui, retourner au manoir Malefoy et jouer avec Draco tout en sachant que, quelques pièces à peine plus loin, Lucius travaillait tranquillement et qu'il se joindrait à eux dans la soirée, même si c'était muni d'une plume et d'un rouleau de parchemin.

Il prit une profonde inspiration. Non. Il n'allait pas pleurer devant son ancien mentor. Il _refusait_.

« Ce n'est pas ce que j'allais dire Harry. »

La voix était moqueuse et tendre à la fois et il ne pouvait que fixer son propriétaire avec perplexité, l'air sûrement un peu idiot.

« Je voulais seulement te dire que j'allais être différent de tes souvenirs, parce que, moi, je ne te connais pas encore. »

Il ne savait pas si Abelforth avait changé d'avis devant la scène un peu pitoyable qu'il avait dépeinte ou si cela avait été plus simplement ce qu'il souhaitait lui dire dès le début – et qu'il n'avait dès lors que réagi excessivement et stupidement en l'interrompant – mais un sourire un peu tremblant étira ses lèvres, sans qu'il ne puisse rien faire pour le réprimer – c'était ça, ou se mettre à pleurer.

Un silence confortable plana entre eux alors que le cadet des deux frères Dumbledore lui laissait quelques instants pour remettre un peu d'ordre dans ses émotions bouillonnantes et prêtes à exploser. Puis, d'une voix calme et décidée, il reprit la parole. « Je ne vois pas très bien, par contre, ce que je peux faire que l'Ordre du Phoenix n'est pas en mesure de faire. »

Et il était alors temps de partager le début de plan qui s'était formé dans son esprit.

« Est-ce que tu sais ce qu'est un Horcruxe ? »

-&-

A suivre.

Comme d'habitude, si vous avez aimé ce chapitre et / ou si vous avez une remarque, ce serait gentil de nous laisser une review pour nous le faire savoir :)


End file.
